Sitting on the Stone Wall
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: He's only alive because fate won't let him die. She's only strong because she's too stubborn to be weak. Will destiny give them a second chance to find completion in each other?
1. A OneSided Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters thereof. Happy now?

AN: Um, fair warning – this is a tad more realistic than most of the stuff I write, hence why it's fan fiction. Adding demons gives it that flair. (smirks) but seriously, don't be surprised if some of the characters are completely ooc. This idea just will not leave me alone, and I need to get it out of my head. I will update as I see fit, considering two of my other stories hold a higher priority than this one. Ranting aside, here's the first chapter.

**A One-Sided Conversation**

It was a fairly large campus, Kagome decided, but not so big she would get lost easily. It wasn't even a two-story building like the high school had been, but rather four main buildings for each of the main courses, and two long buildings for the dorms. One day and Kagome already decided she liked her new dorm mate, Sango. She, at the very least, had a sense of humor, and she understood sarcasm. That was always a plus.

Between the dorms and the classes there was a large fountain in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by a low stone wall. Kagome had already decided that that would make a wonderful place to sit and study, considering that no one would go near the wall. She wasn't quite sure why; it had a beautiful view, but she was sure there was some legend or another that went with it. Maybe the place was haunted, or if you looked in the pool and said "Bloody Mary" twenty times you'd see a vision of your death. She'd have to remember to ask Sango about it.

Now that classes were over for her, and she really had no desire to leave the campus yet, she decided to go sit on the wall. Unlike most goths that she knew, Kagome knew how to enjoy a good view.

She was surprised to find another already sitting there, head bowed and silver hair trailing down to shield his face from her. She could tell he was tall; with him sitting on the wall and her standing beside it, she was only eye level with him. That is if he had been looking her in the eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans with boots, which was odd considering it wasn't even the school colors. She figured he might have been a jock, but there were no cheerleaders hovering around him.

She sat beside him, trying to determine a good starting point for a conversation. "Nice weather today, huh?" She could have slapped herself, but to her surprise, he didn't respond. _Shy, are we? No problem, you'll get used to me soon enough. Or annoyed with me._ "I wish it would rain, though. We could use it. Maybe then they'll lift the burn ban and we can have fires again. I do like the bonfires. I've heard they have a lot of those in the woods behind the college, but I don't know if I'd go to one. I don't really know anyone here except for Inuyasha and Sango, and they both have dates already. Not that I mind, but its kina odd going as a third wheel."

Unknown to her, he was watching her from the corner of his eye. She was young, maybe sixteen which put her a good two years his junior. Despite her cheerful demeanor, she was dressed entirely in black, her snug-fitting shirt sporting a hot pink scull and crossbones. A goth-wanna-be, maybe. He also noticed the silver Celtic cross hanging from around her neck.

He was surprised with her persistence. He watched unobserved as she removed a book from her bag and flipped it open. "Do you like to read? I like Stephen King, personally. Simon R. Green is good too. He's more sarcastic than King. I really like the Nightside novels, they're my favorite. Have you ever read them?" She only paused for a moment, as if she knew he wouldn't respond. "This one is my favorite. Suzie Shooter makes her debut in here. She's a bounty hunter. She eventually hooks up with the main character, but that's to be expected. The good guy always gets the girl in the end."

She must have been prattling on for a good ten minutes, and had just run out of conversation material. Normally she could continue on like this for hours, but normally she also had the other person putting in their ten cents worth every now and again. Still, she was reluctant to leave, and instead she started humming to herself, needing something to fill the silence.

He had to admit, she did have a good voice, even if she was only murmuring nonsense words. As if she was trying to comfort a child. Maybe she felt like she was. Heaven knew he wasn't the best at conversation. Then again, he had his reasons for avoiding people if at all possible.

"Kagome!"

The girl beside him turned and waved. "Hey Inuyasha!" she called. "Hey, Kikyou!" Turning back to him, she made a face. "Can't stand that cheerleader." she muttered under her breath, and he was hard-pressed to hide a smirk.

"Get over here, girl." Inuyasha growled. "No need to be hanging around with that stick." Kagome made a face.

"Be nice, Inuyasha!" she snapped. "Said stick could pass for your brother."

"He's just my cousin." Inuyasha protested.

"That doesn't mean anything. Be nice or I'll spread word that you're his little brother." There was a vicious note in her voice and he could tell she meant every word she said. She lowered her voice and muttered, "Hopefully you wouldn't mind if I did do that. I know it'll shut him up for a few days at least." She stood then, reaching out to trail her fingers lightly over his shoulder, and it was all he could do not to flinch at her gentle touch. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

He watched as she left to join Inuyasha and Kikyou, wondering. No one had ever spoken to him as long as she did, much less promise to come back later and continue a one-sided conversation. He wanted to turn around, to ask who she was, that she knew that much compassion, but years of instinct kept him in place. There was a reason he didn't look anyone in the eye, a reason he never spoke, but she could never know that. She was an innocent; he wouldn't be the one to corrupt her.

Watching him from her position with Inuyasha, Kagome sighed. "I wonder who he is." she murmured. "He seems really lonely."

"That's Sesshoumaru." Kikyou muttered. "I'd avoid him if I were you. He's a dangerous one."

"I can't avoid him." Kagome protested. "I promised I'd see him tomorrow."

Inuyasha gave her a hard look. "Look, Kagome. You don't know a thing about him. For all you know he could be a murderer. His name certainly suggests it."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Kagome said lightly. "My name is a basket weave, and I am not a crazy person." She grinned as Inuyasha blanched. "Yeah, yeah, bad joke, but the point remains. Names don't make a person." She looked back at Sesshoumaru, and had the distinct impression he was staring back from beneath that curtain of hair. "Besides, I have every intention of getting to know him. He needs a friend, don't you think?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You are a strange girl, you know that?"

Kagome beamed. "Yep!"


	2. A Song in the Rain

**A Song in the Rain**

It stormed the next day, rain pouring from the darkened sky in torrents while bolts of lightning danced across the sky. The campus was almost completely deserted. The few girls that remained were in Kikyou's room watching movies, and the remaining boys were in the gym in the science building playing basketball. With his roommate, Miroku, taking a make-up test with the chemistry professor, Sesshoumaru figured he'd have a few hours of peace before life returned to normal.

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that bothered him a little. He had been looking forward to seeing Kagome again, and now it was impossible to leave the dorms. It wouldn't surprise him for the power to go out soon, and then they would be stuck in the dorms and the gym. The doors locked automatically when the power went out. It was a safety precaution.

"_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon, but something's happening. Things are changing soon. I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack, and once I get out, there's no turning back!"_

He tensed as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a familiar voice singing joyfully close by. What disturbed him most was that this voice was coming from outside in the rain, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. He quickly left the dorm room and headed down the hall to the double doors at the end. He mentally shook his head in exasperation. She couldn't possibly be stupid enough to go singing in the _rain_ of all things, could she?

Sesshoumaru opened the door and winced. She was.

"_Metamorphosis! Whatever this is, whatever I'm going through. Come on and give me a kiss. Come on, I insist. I'll be something new – a metamorphosis!"_

He had to admit, she made for an amusing sight, drenched to the bone and happily dancing in the puddle-filled courtyard. Her skintight clothes now fit like a second skin, and he found it looked decent on her. Unlike Kikyou and her band of cheerleaders, she didn't have the Barbie-like figure, which was probably the only reason those clothes looked cute on her. He was reluctant to end her play, but the storm was only getting worse.

Amazingly enough, he didn't have to do anything to get her attention. Her gaze landed on him, and her eyes lit as she raced across the courtyard to skid to a halt in front of him. "Sesshoumaru!" she greeted enthusiastically. "I was hoping I'd get to see you today. I didn't think it'd be storming like this." He gave her a look, and she laughed. "Hey, you'd be running in the rain too if you had to suffer with Kikyou's chick flicks. Besides, the guys won't let me play basketball with them, despite the fact that I can make a basket form mid-court."

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head, amusement plain in his golden eyes. He gently took her arm and guided her back to his room. He needed to get her dry and out of those clothes before she caught a cold. Kagome, of course, simply chatted as she followed him, filling the silence with meaningless babble about meaningless things. He strongly suspected she knew this, that she was merely talking to make him feel more at ease around her – and he had to admit it was working. He shook the thoughts from his mind. He had more important things to worry about.

Moving to his dresser, he found a shirt and a pair of old jeans that no longer fit him and handed them to her, then pointed to the small shower he and Miroku shared with the dorm room next to theirs. Kagome cocked her head to the side for a moment, and then comprehension dawned in her eyes. A mischievous smirk came to her face, her eyes twinkling as she spoke.

"What if I don't want to take them off?" she teased. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but return the smirk as he reached out and tugged pointedly on the hem of her shirt. She laughed at that and calmly removed the clawed hand from her shirt. "Then I guess I should change." she chuckled. She smiled her thanks and went into the bathroom, quickly stripping from her wet clothes and pulling on the dry ones. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to come out so he could throw her clothes in the dryer.

When she did come out, he calmly took the clothes from her and started to head to the door. The lights chose that moment to go out. Sesshoumaru silently cursed. He hadn't intended for her to get stuck with him in here, with no one else around, but now it couldn't be helped. He went to the length of rope on the other side of the room and draped Kagome's clothes over it, allowing them to drip-dry. Kagome looked outside for a moment before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sango told me that the doors lock when the power goes out." she said, obviously seeking confirmation. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. She sighed, and then smiled brightly. "Looks like we're stuck for a while, eh? Can I ask you a question?" He nodded again. "You're a demon, aren't you?" After receiving another confirming nod, she sighed. "I thought so. That makes Inuyasha a demon too, right? Oh, I'll bet he's only a half-demon. He said something about his mom being human." She shrugged at his curious look. "The only demon I've ever known was Shippou, and he was a child. I've never seen any others, just heard stories. Mom always told me they didn't exist."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. Now that they were alone, and he was looking straight at her, he could tell just how much shorter than himself she was. The top of her head barely came to his chest. Tilting her head back to look at him, he now realized her eyes had not been brown as he had suspected, but rather a deep, cobalt blue. He could get lost in her eyes.

He let his own gaze travel down, seeing now that she could use that shirt as a nightgown for how long it was, and she had cuffed the jeans three times so she wouldn't trip over them. She was also holding them up with one hand. He almost sighed, but held it back.

Suddenly he realized she was standing on her tiptoes, her hand coming up to touch his face, and he instinctively took a step back. She quickly pulled back, a little surprised by his reaction. "Sorry." she murmured. "I – I wanted to see if your markings were real. Shippou didn't have any, and neither does Inuyasha. I should have asked first."

She was backing away, giving him room, and suddenly he realized just how much she seemed to understand him. Of course, there was no way she could understand the reasons behind his behavior, but she knew enough to tell that he needed time to acclimatize himself to the situation. Having a nosy human – even if she had decided to become his friend – was just something he wasn't used to. He slowly took a deep breath and approached her. She was starting to shiver. With the power went the heat.

Without a thought, he picked her up and placed her on his bed, sitting next to her to provide some warmth. She smiled up at him, realizing he was trying to say he forgave her for her brash actions. Still smiling, she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, content for the moment to just be with him knowing she hadn't screwed up her chance to have him as a friend.

/-----/

It was the next morning when Sango and Miroku made their way back to Miroku's dorm room, Sango practically bouncing with nervous energy. She hadn't been able to find Kagome since the night before, and now she was really worried. They had checked practically everywhere before Miroku had suggested checking his room. Sango had completely forgotten that Sesshoumaru was Miroku's roommate. To be honest, she had never gotten used to that fact. Sesshoumaru didn't have the most savory of reputations in the school.

Miroku calmly opened the door, being quiet so his roommate wouldn't know he was there, and had to hide a laugh. "Sango, you must see this." he said quietly. "Come look, but don't say a word. You'll ruin the moment." Extremely nervous now, she tiptoed around Miroku for a better look.

And had to hide her laughter. Sesshoumaru was clearly asleep, sitting up on his bed leaning against the wall. He looked peaceful, but the true amusement was the form of the small girl sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap and his fur-like blanket wrapped protectively around her. Calmly, she slid back and allowed Miroku to close the door. They made their way in silence back to the courtyard where Inuyasha and Kikyou were waiting.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded. "Where is she?"

"She's safe, Inuyasha." Miroku said pleasantly, the hint of a smile still on his face. "Perfectly safe."

/-----/

AN: Woo! Three full pages, not including the note here! That's gotta be a record for me! Review, please!


	3. Memorable Day

**Memorable Day**

The sun was shining brightly, despite the vicious storm the day before. Unfortunately the stone wall in the courtyard was still wet, so Sesshoumaru was forced to eat in the lunchroom in the Language Arts wing. He sat at a table by himself, not that that was anything new. It was either alone in the courtyard, or alone here with at least a slim chance of seeing Kagome. He had to admit, he wanted to very badly to see if she was all right. She hadn't woken up when he carried her back to her dorm room, or when he placed her on her bed. He had wanted to stay with her, at least until she woke up, but Sango had assured him she would be fine.

He snorted at the thought. More likely Sango was scared of him. No doubt the woman would try to deter Kagome's interest in him, but he wouldn't let that happen. Kagome had already gotten so close to him, simply by caring. He couldn't give that up, no matter how hard he had to fight to keep her. He would protect her, and maybe one day he would speak to her, although he doubted that would be necessary. She understood his silence well enough.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled tiredly as she took a seat next to him, setting her plate in front of her. "I brought your clothes back. Thanks for letting me borrow them, and for bringing me back to the dorm. Sango almost flipped when she realized I was gone this morning." Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes as he took his clothes back from her. While he was still dressed in his usual, she was now sporting a long-sleeved shirt with neon blue stripes on it. She hadn't touched her food.

He made a pointed gesture to her plate, but Kagome merely shook her head. "I'm not really hungry, but they won't let you stay in here without some sort of food." she said dryly. His eyes narrowed and he reached out to place a hand on her forehead. She felt warm, but he couldn't smell sickness in her. She laughed and pushed his hand away. "Don't worry about me, Sesshoumaru. I've never had much of an appetite." she assured him. "You should eat though. You can't tell me you're not hungry."

Sesshoumaru could have said the same of her. He wondered if he should tell her he could smell a lie, but decided to shrug it off. Maybe there was nothing wrong after all and she was just not hungry. After all, how many times had his eating habits changed during the past years? He carefully picked up his hamburger and started eating, watching her as she prattled on about her classes. There was something wrong, he could tell; she wasn't being nearly as enthusiastic as she usually was, but she was doing a darn good job at covering it up. Only Sesshoumaru had noticed.

"Hello, Kagome." said a pleasant voice.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully. "I think Sango's sitting on the other side, if you're looking for her."

"Actually, I was looking for my roommate this time." Miroku said calmly. "Do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes? This is a private conversation." His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw her glance at Sesshoumaru for confirmation. The demon nodded, and Kagome got up and left. Miroku waited until she was well out of earshot before turning his focus to Sesshoumaru. "I saw the two of you this morning." he commented. "Since when have you ever let a girl into the dorm, or anyone else for that matter?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a look that said quiet clearly, _Since when was it ever any of your business?_. Miroku merely chuckled at that. Besides Kagome, Miroku was the only person Sesshoumaru could not intimidate, and that was only because he was studying to become a monk. Miroku thought he could take on any demon at all with just two years of study under his belt. The nineteen-year-old had more arrogance that a demon lord at times.

"It's my room, Sesshoumaru." he reminded the demon. "And despite the fact that I have brought Sango to the room several times, Sango is not underage. Kagome's only sixteen, and an innocent. You can't possibly be thinking about taking her!"

It took all of his self control to keep from killing Miroku on the spot. He thought that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had done _that_? Well, it was only natural – the monk was a pervert. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. Contrary to popular belief, Sesshoumaru was not some animal.

Miroku sighed in relief. "That's good. Just to let you know, if anyone else had caught you that would have been the rumors going around. Sango is going to warn Kagome about it. It's her choice now." With that he turned and left.

Kagome instantly appeared by his side. "You know, people really underestimate the values of acoustics." she commented dryly. "So he automatically thought that? The pervert." Sesshoumaru chuckled at that, and fixed her with a piercing gaze. She smiled. "Don't worry. My reputation is practically nonexistent, so there's not much they can do to me that hasn't already been done. At least this time it'll be with a nice-looking young man instead of a kid who could pass as my older brother." This time Sesshoumaru laughed full-out.

She grinned at him as he stood, completely unfazed by his towering height. "So, where to?" she asked. He smiled back at her and took her hand, guiding her from the lunchroom. From across the room, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"I don't think he heard our warning." Sango said dryly. Miroku nodded.

"If they don't care, I don't think we should do anything against it." he added thoughtfully. "They seem to enjoy each other's company. Let's leave them be and see where it goes. Who knows, maybe Kagome will be the one to break Sesshoumaru from his shell."

/---/

They made their way quietly through the woods, Sesshoumaru still leading Kagome by the hand. He wanted to show her his place. He had found it during his first few months here, and it had become special to him. He felt safe there, for the first time in years. He wanted Kagome to see it.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, standing so close to him he could feel her breath on his ear. He had to suppress a shiver. He glanced behind him and offered a slight smile, and she grinned back. So it was to be a surprise. She leaned into him, trying to get some warmth. The temperature had dropped once they entered the tree line, and while the long-sleeved shirt had been plenty against the late autumn chill in the sunlight, it was not nearly adequate enough in the shadows. She shivered.

He stopped suddenly, letting go of her long enough to take off his jacket and wrap it around her. He gave her a concerned look, and she smiled at him. "Thanks." she murmured. He nodded in satisfaction, resuming his task of leading her deeper into the woods. To his surprise, she wasn't remotely nervous or afraid. Most people couldn't come back this far – in fact they had long passed the area where the bonfires took place. Rumor stated that the woods were haunted by vengeful spirits, and anyone who ventured too far in would feel their wrath.

The woods were haunted. Sesshoumaru could feel the spirits swirling around them, curious about this newcomer he was bringing into their domain. Never once had they tried to harm him, and he knew they would not harm Kagome. She was his friend, and they would see it soon enough.

"Sesshoumaru, look!"

She was pointing at a large oak tree bearing a clawed symbol – the kanji for protection. Sesshoumaru smiled. They had found it. That tree marked the beginning of the grove. He gently pushed aside some of the branches and let Kagome enter first. She took a few steps in, and gasped.

It was beautiful. In the center of the grove was a large willow tree, surrounded by a small, clear spring. Flowers abounded in the field around it, and as she took another step in, she felt it:

Power. A pulsing in the wind, curious but not threatening, and she almost smiled.

"I take it these woods really are haunted." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why did you bring me here? Not that I don't appreciate it, but-"

He cut her off, placing a finger over her lips to silence her. "If you ever find you need a place for protection, come here. They will not hesitate to defend you." His voice was deep and husky, and Kagome's eyes lit as she realized he was finally starting to speak to her. She put her arms around him in a hug, her eyes never leaving the sight around her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

/---/

AN: Hm, I'm not really sure if I like the ending to that chapter, but the grove is an important part of the story. For those of you a little confused as to what it looks like, picture Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas.

Oh, and FYI: I don't own any songs I use in this story. The song Kagome was singing in the last chapter was Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff.


	4. In Sickness

**In Sickness**

Kagome wasn't there.

He kept glancing around him, trying to find the perky girl he had grown fond of, but she was no where in the courtyard. He had gotten used to her ability to find him wherever he was, half-expected her to come running out at him, just to see him jump. The night before was still firmly in his mind. It had been the first time he had willingly spoken since he was six years old.

He wasn't sure if he could do it again. He hadn't really planned on telling her anything, letting the aura of the place speak for itself, but the words had needed to come out. Now he couldn't find her; surely she wouldn't just go to class without at least saying hi to him first. It just wasn't like Kagome. He had noticed the few others she had made friends with, and just about every day she would stop by and talk to them, if for nothing more than to ask how their day was. It was one of the things that made her likable.

"Sesshoumaru."

He turned around, mildly surprised to hear Miroku, of all people, talking to him. The last time they had spoke had been reguarding his relationship with Kagome. Now he was a little suspicious as to the monk-in-training's motives. He cocked his head to the side, showing he was listening.

Miroku calmly tossed him a key. "That's to Sango's dorm room" he said quietly. "I had a copy made for you. Kagome doesn't have a spare." He turned to leave, but only got a few paces before he paused, tossing another idle comment over his shoulder. "Don't abuse it, Sesshoumaru." He left then, catching back up with Sango and Kikyou, who was waiting for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the key, curiosity getting the better of him. Did the key really go to Kagome's dorm room? He wouldn't put it past Miroku to be the unknowing participant in some cruel joke Kikyou or even Inuyasha had devised. Miroku wasn't cunning enough to think of something like that on his own, but he was gullible enough to be drawn into it without his knowledge. However, if it really was a key to the dorm, then that's where Kagome was. He wanted to find her, needed to know if she was all right.

So what should he do?

He debated the question for a few moments, all the while watching as Inuyasha finally met up with the others and they walked off to class, like he should have been doing. He was going to be late, he knew, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. If Kikyou and Inuyasha hadn't even looked at him – and they hadn't – chances were they didn't even know about the key. Maybe even Sango didn't know. That would explain the warning Miroku had given, at any rate.

He waited until the group was out of sight, and then stood and walked to the dorms. The room number was engraved on the key, and he knew Kagome's scent well enough by now to track it even if he didn't have the number. He would know where she was.

Soon enough he found the room – 704 – and calmly slipped the key into the lokc. It turned, and his sensitive ears caught the sound of the bolt sliding back. He smiled to himself. He would have to remember to thank Miroku later. This would definitely come in handy. Pushing the door open, he walked inside.

The thick stench of sickness hit his nose, and he almost gagged. He could tell it was Kagome who was sick, but she wasn't lying on her bed like he thought.

All the dorms were basically built like small apartments – two cot-like beds in one room, a tv on the wall at the foot of the beds, a bathroom that was sometimes shared with the dorm next door, and a small snack bar. Enough room to live comfortably, but not to make a life in. He was now standing in the snack bar area, with a clear view of the beds, but Kagome was not there.

A soft moan reached his ears, and his head snapped to the side. She was on the other side of the small refrigerator. Two long strides brought him to her side, and his eyes instantly narrowed in surprise and anger.

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cool side of the refrigerator in an effort to relieve her fever. Her skin was slick with sweat, her body trembling as if she was having a seizure. She hadn't even dressed properly, wearing only a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. He could now see the old scars and still-healing bruises that her normal attire covered, and a slow rage burned in him.

He knew all too well what those scars meant.

Gently, he picked her up and placed her back in her bed. He easily found a bottle of Tylenol, and a damp washrag. Even after all this time, he had not forgotten how to take care of a sick child. He had to bring her fever down, and maybe then she would be able to sleep off the rest of it. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her – it seemed as if she had passed out – but the fever was something he could take care of.

He gently prodded her into swallowing a couple of the pills, and then took the washrag and began to wipe at her face with it. He slowly worked his way across her skin, wiping away the sweat and grime that had built up in the hours she had been sick. He could only assume she had first caught the sickness sometime during the night. Maybe she had even been coming down with it yesterday; after all, she had looked unusually tired, even if she claimed it was nothing.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she peered blearily up at him. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. He nodded, and she sighed in relief. "I was afraid . . . no one was going to stay . . . again."

Sesshoumaru flinched. This had happened before? When she was younger, obviously, but he could not imagine being able to leave a child in this condition alone. By the time she was well, she would have been so dehydrated that she wouldn't have been able to stand.

Speaking of . . . he quickly stood up and got her a glass of water. It really wouldn't do her any good to not drink something. She only sipped at it at first, as if unsure of what it was, and then greedily gulped it down. When she was finished, he set the glass down and started to stand again.

Her hand reached out and caught his wrist. "Sesshoumaru . . . please . . . don't leave me." Her voice was weak – she was very, very sick.

Slowly, he sat back down and ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her back into sleep. _Don't worry, Kagome. I won't leave you like this. I promise._

/---/

AN: Ok, not as long as my last chapter, but I like this one better. Review, please!


	5. Warped Sense of Fashion

AN: Oh, by the way – someone was confused about the timeline of the chapters. Well, each chapter represents a day, unless otherwise stated. So, as of right now, four days have passed since the beginning of the story. OK? Good. Now, on with the chapter!

**Warped Fashion Sense**

He had stayed with her until her fever broke and she settled into a more restful sleep, which happened sometime around two o'clock in the afternoon. Even then he really hadn't wanted to leave, but he knew Sango didn't have classes in the afternoon. She would be there to take care of Kagome, and almost as importantly to catch Sesshoumaru in her dorm room and wonder who had given him a key. Fortunately Kagome wasn't awake to protest his absence.

Now, the next morning, he was sitting in his mythology class, restlessly tapping his claws on the desk. Unfortunately on Thursdays he wouldn't be able to wait for her at the stone wall like he always did. He had this class very early on that day, and it was his favorite class out of all the ones he had taken. One day he may be a teacher, but only if he could figure out if he could talk again. Maybe he could learn sign language and teach deaf students. It would make his job easier.

Being early, as usual, he really had nothing to do. The professor wasn't even there, and the only other students were Kouga the wolf demon and Onigumo, another aspiring monk. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the pathetic human. At least Miroku had a reason to be arrogant; he was the top of his class, after how. However, it really wasn't much to brag about, considering most of his class consisted of students like Onigumo, who was too afraid of demons to even approach Sesshoumaru, and he hadn't even tried to hurt anyone. Yet.

A small form slid into the seat next to him, and a smile formed unbidden on his face. She still smelled of the fever, but stronger was her normal scent. He glanced over at her, and had to bite back a laugh. Arms crossed on the desk, her head resting on her forearms, he could sense her exhaustion as a palpable thing on the air. Gently, he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Clean of grime and sweat, it was thick and silky, like velvet. Slowly, she raised her head and looked up at him.

"Oh, hey Sesshoumaru." she said with a small smile. "I didn't know you had this class." She sat up, leaning against the back of the seat. "Thanks for staying with me yesterday. Heaven knows I must have been a mess. So-" she broke off as she noticed his smile turning into a full-fledged grin. He was starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" she demanded. The slightly put-off look on her face only made him laugh harder. A little helpless, he gestured towards her clothes.

Her pants and boots were obvious Hot Topic finds, but it was her shirt that had him cackling. Long-sleeved, black as usual, with large sculls and roses adorning the fabric. It was just so completely – _Kagome _– that he had to laugh at it. Never would he have imagined her wearing something so obvious, but now that it was on her, it seemed to fit. Confused, Kagome looked down at her shirt, and started to giggle herself. "Well? What about it?" she teased.

He quickly opened his spiral notebook and scrawled something on the pages and passed it to her. She took it from him and quickly scanned the writing.

_You have a warped sense of fashion._

Her giggles turned into full-blown laughter, the sound ringing through the classroom. Sesshoumaru decided right then and there he liked her laughter. Some girls had a high, shrill laugh, as if they were forcing it, but hers was light and natural, straight from her heart. Before he could take back the spiral and make another comment, Kouga decided to make an entrance.

"Hey, baby." he drawled smoothly. "Whatcha doing way over here?"

Kagome gave him a once-over and crossed her arms, clearly not overly impressed with the wolf. "I'm enjoying spending time with my friend. And who are you?"

If Kouga was taken aback by her dismissal, he didn't show it. He was a ladies man, after all. "I am Kouga. Who might you be?"

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, why don't you come over here and sit with me and my group? We'll be able to show you a better time than that mutt there can." He put on his charming smile, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning growls. Kagome simply stared at him for a moment, fighting a rising surge of panic. He reminded her far too much of another, one she thought she had left behind by coming here, and she had to forcibly shake away the memories. This was not him, and she was not weak. She refused to be!

"Don't call him a mutt." she said coldly. "His name is Sesshoumaru. And I don't think I will. If you want a cheap date, find a cheap woman." With that she turned her back on him, focusing once again on the spiral on her desk.

Kouga glared at her, furious. "Why you little wench!" He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her from the desk, causing her to yelp in surprise. She really hadn't been expecting it, after all. He shoved her to the floor, and she braced for impact. It never came.

Sesshoumaru caught her inches above the ground, now positively snarling at Kouga. The wolf took a step back in surprise.

"Well, it looks like the big bad dog does have a protective streak in him after all." he said dryly. "How far will you go this time, Sesshoumaru, to keep your little witch?" With that he turned and stalked back to his desk. Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up and placed her back in her chair, kneeling at her side with concern plain in his eyes. Kagome merely shrugged, unable to hide the sudden fear she had felt.

Sesshoumaru reached over for the spiral and wrote again, pushing it back to Kagome.

_I saw your scars._

Kagome winced and took up her pen.

_It was nothing._

Sesshoumaru was having none of that. _Don't lie, Kagome. You don't have to anymore._

Kagome closed her eyes in remembered pain. There was only one way she could think of to get him away from the topic: change it.

_Is the class good?_

His eyes narrowed as he read the words. _No, Kagome. Tell me what happened, or tell me to mind my own business. Don't ignore the subject._

Now she was getting angry. _What about you? Why don't you speak to people? You barely speak to me._

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to wince. _That I will tell you in my own time, when I can _tell_ you. Not now._

She nodded at that. It made a little sense. _Then you should know I can't tell you now. it's too fresh. Avoiding it is the only way I know to deal with it._

_Not anymore. I am here, when you can talk._

_The same, Sesshoumaru. I think class is starting._

He looked up. Sure enough, the professor was settling in, getting his lecture notes ready. He stood to take his seat again, but hesitated, a mischievous smirk coming to his face. Silently, he bent down and added something to their rambling little dialogue, tore out the page, and left it on her desk as he took his seat next to her. Giving him a suspicious look, she glanced down at the paper, and had to quickly smother her giggles.

_You still have a warped sense of fashion._

/---/

AN: The fabric I described as Kagome's shirt really does exist. I am now the proud owner of 2 ½ yards of it! I wanted a shirt, but Mom's a quilter, not a seamstress, so I get a quilt made out of it. Isn't it great? Review, please!


	6. Talent Show

**Talent Show**

It wasn't but the next day that the signs went up advertising for the college talent show.

In a way the college was a little like a pep school, mainly because they had little things like that to keep the students occupied when they couldn't get out and into town. Sesshoumaru was always a part of the annual talent show – just like he always had a hand in the Halloween festivities, which were rapidly approaching. His talent was rather unusual, but it didn't really matter. When he first came here three years ago, he had been talked into demonstrating his karate skills for the students. Now he always gave a forms demonstration every time the talent show came out.

He thought it over while he sat on the stone wall, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. No doubt Kikyou would start pestering him for details about his routine, what else could he be talked into doing, yadda yadda yadda, but he had never spoken to the girl and never really planned to. The only one he had ever had the desire to talk to was Kagome.

Speaking of . . .

"Hey Sesshoumaru, did you see the signs for the talent show?" Kagome sat on the bench next to him, her eyes positively sparkling as she spoke. He nodded. "I signed up. I've never been in a talent show before. It'll be cool, don't you think? I'm gonna sing!" Sesshoumaru gave her a look, one that said clearly, _Sing?_ Kagome laughed at him. "Oh, come on, you know you enjoyed listening to me when I was out in the rain. That's why you came to me. My voice is that of a siren's." Her voice had taken on a mocking tone, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He quickly pulled out a little notepad and scrawled a message on it.

_I came because you were going to get your fool self struck by lightning._

Kagome busted out laughing. "Oh, come on. The storm wasn't that bad."

_Oh really? I could smell the electricity building around you._

"I wasn't the tallest thing out there! I wouldn't have gotten struck!"

_No, but you were the stupidest thing out there._

She pinned him with a death glare that didn't quite hold up with her mirth bubbling through. "Dang it, why can't I get mad at you?" she muttered under her breath, a smile starting to work its way across her face. Kami, he loved her smile. "Well, either way, I will be singing. So are you going to do anything?"

_Forms demonstration._

"Really? What kind of martial arts?"

_Ninjitsu. What song will you be singing?_

"That, mister, is a surprise. Needless to say, it will be deep and thought-provoking."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at that. _Kagome, the most thought-provoking thing you've ever done was befriend me, and that was not deliberate._

"I deliberately made friends with you." she protested mildly.

_You know what I mean._

She sighed. "You looked lonely. I know what it's like not to have friends."

_Because of who gave you the scars?_

"Let's just say Kouga reminds me a lot of him. Thinks he's Kami's gift to women, may actually be, until you get to know him. And he wasn't the only reason, but I'll tell you that later." She waved a hand dismissively, but Sesshoumaru could see the downcast look in her eyes. He decided it was time to change the subject.

_What happened to your shirt? You weren't wearing it yesterday afternoon._

Kagome scowled. "Kikyou spilled her drink on it. Said it was offending her fashion sense." At Sesshoumaru's surprised expression, she added, "However, I got her back. That shirt she was wearing now has a lovely bit of mud on it. I hear mud is much harder to get out of silk than coke is. It's not ruined; she was too fast, but at least now she won't mess with my clothes."

Sesshoumaru grinned. _I would have paid to see that._

"Vindictive critter, aren't you?" Kagome said with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. Sesshoumaru's own eyes lit in anticipation.

_You're planning something._

"You don't know me well enough to know that." she teased.

_Ah, but I do. What is it?_

"We'll have to do it tomorrow, but here's the plan . . ."

/---/

From the other side of the courtyard, Sango and Miroku watched the odd pair from the corners of their eyes. "Well, I'd have to say those two are getting along rather nicely." Miroku commented dryly. Sango shook her head.

"I don't get it." she muttered. "Why will he talk to her and no one else?"

"Technically, he's not talking." Miroku reminded her.

"Holding a conversation, then!" Sango snapped. "I just want to know why! How often have others tried to draw him from his shell? Even Kikyou gave it a shot!"

"Would you trust Kikyou with your soul?" Miroku asked pointedly. "Just leave well enough alone for now. If – and only if – Sesshoumaru hurts Kagome, we will be there to make sure it doesn't happen again."

/---/

From Kikyou's dorm room, she and Inuyasha watched as the two sat on the stone wall and plotted who-knows-what. Inuyasha scowled at his cousin's back. "This isn't right." he muttered. "He should never have opened up like that. I thought my uncle made sure of that."

"Your uncle was heartless." Kikyou countered coldly. "I told you that long ago. What I don't understand is what's so special about Kagome, that he allows her to keep him company. Those two should never have been together."

"I have an idea." Inuyasha said slowly. "Kouga told me how protective of Kagome Sesshoumaru's gotten. I can use that against him."

"What do you have planned?" Kikyou demanded. "Will it hurt Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha chuckled maliciously. "It will send him back to the shell he really is."

/---/

AN: Ok, kinda a crappy chapter, but bear with me – the stage has been set. Sorry to all Inuyasha fans – can't be very many reading a sess/kag fic – but I'm sick of using Naraku as the bad guy. So that task falls to Inuyasha. Deal. Well, review please!


	7. Demonic Cat

**Demonic Cat**

It was drizzling rain the next day. Sesshoumaru wasn't in his dorm, nor was he out by the stone wall like he usually was. Kagome wasn't too entirely worried though; he was a demon, after all, and could take care of himself. It was just unusual to start the day without talking to him, especially now that was beginning to talk back.

Ok, so written notes hardly qualified as verbal speech, but it was progress from nothing at all.

She smiled to herself as she headed out, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She loved the damp grass and leaves, the way the rain washed everything away. Out here she could lose herself in the sensations, and not have to worry about thinking.

Of course, certain thoughts refused to leave. Sesshoumaru had seen her scars, her most carefully guarded secret. Should she tell him everything? That she had been weak enough to allow them to hurt her so badly? He didn't seem like the type to pass judgment – if anything, she had a feeling he knew from firsthand experiences just how horrifying home life could be. Still, she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal something she had guarded for so long. No matter how much she trusted him, wanted to confide in him, she just wasn't ready. Surely he could understand that.

A mewling sound disrupted her thoughts. Curious, she began to look around.

"Kitty?" she whispered, putting on her best soothing voice. "Here, kitty, I won't hurt you. Come out now."

To her utter surprise, it did. And what she saw wasn't very reassuring.

For one thing, the cat was big. It stood as high as her hips, and was roughly the build and shape of a panther. Black fur ran sleek down its back. Kagome bit back a startled yelp, not wanting to provoke the cat. Inwardly, she groaned. _Where's Sesshoumaru when you need him? At least he'd be able to tell if the thing was dangerous._

Slowly, she put out her hand. "It's ok, cat, I won't hurt you." Somehow the term _kitty_ no longer seemed to apply. It was too big for a kitty. It slowly stalked up to her, and Kagome reached out to touch its head. It began to purr as it rubbed its head against her palm. She smiled and started to scratch it behind its ears. "What are you doing so close to the college? I can just imagine the ruckus the students would cause if they knew you were back here." The cat tilted its head to the side, studying her intently. Its eyes were the same golden color as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's. With a sigh, she sat on the wet ground. The cat instantly laid down beside her and put its head in her lap, still purring contentedly. Kagome smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have classes today." she commented cheerfully. "I think I'm far too comfortable to move." She sighed and continued to stroke the cat's fur. "I wish Sesshoumaru was here. You probably have a name, and he'd be able to tell me what it was. Or can you talk?" She looked down at the cat thoughtfully. "It wouldn't surprise me for you to be a demon. I haven't seen very many, but you could pass for one. So, are you a demon?" The cat seemed to growl affirmative. Kagome laughed. "Ok, so you're a demon cat. I can get used to that. I seem to be running into a lot of demons at this school. What's your name?"

This time the cat didn't respond, but another voice did, deep and husky, and oddly familiar. "Her name is Kirara."

Kagome twisted a little to look behind her. She smiled instantly. "Kirara, you say?" She turned back to the cat as Sesshoumaru came and sat on the other side of her. "That's a pretty name. Does she talk?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Only when she wants to." he said as he too reached to pet the cat. "I'm surprised she lets you so close. Kirara doesn't take too well to humans."

Kagome giggled. "I'm just special." This was the first time she had heard Sesshoumaru say so much to her aloud, and she didn't want to spoil the moment by making a comment about it. She wanted him to keep talking, wanted to hear his voice, and surprisingly enough he seemed content to continue the conversation. "So, when are we gonna pull that prank on Kikyou?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"When we get back." he said absently. "Kirara may come in handy for the prank, if she wishes to help us." The cat sat up and looked at the two companions, a note of suspicion in her eyes. "We would ask your help in scaring an enemy of ours." Sesshoumaru explained the prank to Kirara, and the cat seemed to think it over. Finally, she nodded. The demon's eyes lit. "Thank you."

Kagome giggled. "Shall we go and pull this marvelous prank of ours before something happens and screws up our window of opportunity?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked and stood up. "I think we shall."

/---/

Kagome made a beeline for the girls' dorm wing, and as predicted, Kikyou intercepted her.

"Well, if it isn't the freaky goth girl." she sneered. "And just what are you doing here? I thought you were with your boyfriend. Were you two making out?" She let out a scandalized gasp. "You should know that that isn't allowed here. They could kick you out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm young, Kikyou, not stupid." she pointed out. "If that would get you kicked out, you and Inuyasha would be long gonee." She made a face at her and took a step back. Sesshoumaru quickly got into position behind Kikyou. Kirara was waiting somewhere in the shadows, having taken on a housecat size. She had to hide a smirk. Next words Kikyou spoke and it would all go down.

"Well listen to me, freak." Kikyou spat, jabbing a finger in Kagome's chest. "No one wants you here. Not even Sesshoumaru. He's just tolerating you because you won't leave him alone."

She was cut off as a clawed hand grabbed her arm and pulled her off-balance. He was acting before he was supposed to, but there was no way he was going to stand there and let Kikyou use him to get to Kagome. No way.

He calmly flung her away, letting her stumble towards the bushes where Kirara was hiding. With a snarl, the cat leapt out at the cheerleader. Kikyou screamed and stumbled backwards, overbalancing herself and falling on her rump. In a flash Kirara was gone, leaving no clue she had ever been there. Kikyou was scrambling away from the bushes, looking completely terrified.

"What – what?" she stammered.

Kagome was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Sesshoumaru to keep from falling down. Inuyasha was by Kikyou's side by now, helping her back on her feet. He glared at the friends who were dissolved into laughter by now. "That was heartless!" he snapped. "Why would you do that to Kikyou?"

"Oh, leave well enough alone." Kikyou mumbled. "Only my pride is hurt." As Inuyasha led her away, she glanced back over her shoulder at Kagome, that one look speaking volumes. Kagome's eyes lit.

"What is so funny?" Sesshoumaru said softly. Kagome smirked.

"We have ourselves a pranking contest." she grinned. "She wants to know if we can take what we can dish out."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Bring it on."

From the bushes, Kirara mewed agreement.

/---/

AN: (giggles) I wanna see Kagome really do that to Kikyou in the show. Would that be funny? Review, please!


	8. Nightmares & Naraku

**Nightmares and Naraku**

She woke soaked in sweat, her firsts clenched so tight her nails pierced her skin. Warm blood dribbled between her fingers, but it did nothing to quench the scream building inside her, bubbling in her throat. She quickly threw open the door and escaped outside into the courtyard, collapsing beside the stone wall on the freezing ground. She still wore the spaghetti strap and shorts that she used for pajamas; while it was sufficient inside, under the blankets, it was no where near enough for the frigid weather of the late autumn night. Soon she was shivering, but she could not care.

The blood dried on her hands, and tears streaked her face as the nightmare came back to her in full – every word, every blow, every horror she had ever had to experience at their hands, it all had come back that night. She could not think, was hardly even aware she was hyperventilating, that her vision was turning dark.

Sesshoumaru woke to the thick stench of salt and fear. _Kagome._ He quickly made his way from the dorm, not bothering to dress appropriately for the weather outside, and breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to the dorm without waking Miroku. He needed to get outside, to find Kagome and find out what was wrong. Her distress called to him, strong enough to make him hardly feel the cold outside. It wouldn't be long before winter came now, he realized dimly.

He found her, curled up into a ball on the ground. She had stopped shivering, and that scared Sesshoumaru more than anything. More so, she would not breathe. She was panicking, unaware that he was crouched beside her, trying desperately to get her attention. "Kagome?" he called softly. "Kagome!"

She did not react. Finally, he did the one thing he hoped he would never have to do again. He slapped her.

It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, or even a red mark, but the shock of being slapped made her gasp in surprise. Suddenly, she choked and started coughing, trying to drag in air. Sesshoumaru stayed beside her, gently rubbing her back as he held her up. "Breathe, Kagome." he urged her. "Breathe!"

Slowly, she settled down, panting as she crouched on all fours, tears still streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru's heart clenched at the sight. "It must have been some nightmare, huh?" he said quietly.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Kagome said raggedly. "It was real, everything that happened – it was real!" She leaned against him, going limp as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, trying to get her warm. "He said he would protect me. He said that, if I moved in with him, he would keep me away from Dad. He lied. He was worse than Dad, I would have stayed if I had known, but I was so _stupid-"_

"Enough, Kagome."

She looked up at him in surprise. He gently pushed her hair from her face, frowning slightly at the blue color that now tinged her lips. He needed to make this quick. "Don't ever believe that. There is no way to tell who a person is when you first meet them. Whatever happened, whatever they did – that was not your fault. Do you understand that?"

Kagome looked away from him. "I could have left when I first found out." she said quietly. "I stayed. I – I thought there was no escape."

He took her chin and forced her to look at him. "It is to be expected." he said softly. "I've had two years between me and my past and I still live in its shadow. How long has it been for you? Not nearly as long, I know."

"Six weeks." she admitted. "I lived on the streets for about five weeks before I came here. I thought I could be free of him here. He followed me in my nightmares." She looked up at him, tears no longer shining in her eyes but a deep sadness he knew all too well. "Him and my dad – they're the ones who gave me the scars. You know how." Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sighed and leaned back against his chest. Her voice was soft when she spoke next.

"What happened to you?"

He sighed. He should have known this would come soon, now that he was talking to her. _I guess it is only fair – after all, she told me._ "Much the same as you." he said blandly. "I was taught very early on not to speak or look my father in the eye. It only made the beatings worse."

She shuddered. "Sometimes I just wanted to die, but I didn't want to be weak. I couldn't be weak!"

He chuckled. "You're stronger than I am." he said with some amusement. "I tried to die. The only reason I'm here now is because Fate didn't seem to want to let me die."

Kagome snorted incredulously. "Do you really believe that?"

"I used to. Now I know – if I had died, there would be no one here to protect you." _And I would never have felt so complete._

He adjusted his grip on her and stood up, deciding it was time to go inside. "We need to get you in bed." he said softly.

"Don't . . . leave."

He smiled. "I won't." With that he took her back to his dorm, tucked her into the bed, and laid down beside her, using his own body heat to keep her warm.

/---/

Kagome pressed her fingers to her temples. "Oh, come on, Sango." Kagome complained. "It's not like we did anything."

Sango glared at her. "It's all about appearances, Kagome." she said calmly. "It looks like you did something."

"Only to someone who hangs around a pervert all the time."

"I'm trying to keep you out of trouble." Sango snapped. "I don't want my friend getting into trouble because she doesn't know how things work around here."

"Do you honestly think I care?"

"If you did you would take me seriously."

"Hello, ladies." came a smooth voice. It was distinctly masculine, and both girls turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a man by the name of Sesshoumaru, would you?"

"I know how to find him." Kagome said instantly. "How do you know Sesshoumaru?"

"He's an old friend of mine, even if he never talked much. My name's Naraku, by the way. Who're you?"

"I'm Kagome. This is Sango." She motioned to the girl beside her. As Naraku shook Sango's hand, Kagome took the opportunity to look the boy over. He was about the same height as Sesshoumaru, but gangly, his face hard but his eyes kind. He had dark brown hair, crimson eyes, and the pointed ears Kagome was coming to recognize as the demon trademark. He turned back to Kagome.

"Would you be kind enough to lead the way?" he asked. "I just transferred here, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to find him even if you gave me a map." Kagome chuckled and motioned for him to follow her.

As she expected, Sesshoumaru was sitting on the stone wall, sandwich in hand as he stared blankly at the fountain. Naraku chuckled. "He always was a recluse." he said calmly.

Kagome looked at him. "How did you make friends if he didn't talk?" she asked.

"We met online. He's not adverse to conversation, just face-to-face." He walked up to Sesshoumaru and poked him in the back. "Hey, dog, long time no see."

Sesshoumaru twisted around and grinned at Naraku. He looked past him to Kagome, who was standing self-consciously off to the side. He motioned for her to come to him, and once she was by his side he put his arm around her waist. Naraku's eyes widened in comprehension.

"I think you deserve a medal, Kagome." he commented. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen him take to someone."

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "More like I took to him." she corrected. "He's just had to get used to me."

Naraku laughed at that. Someone called Kagome's name, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly let her go so she could talk to her friends. He looked back at Naraku, who was giving him that look again. He took out his notebook.

_We're just friends, Naraku. _

"For now. It's clear you feel something for her."

_She's the one who started this friendship. I've gotten attached. _

There was a pause. "Have you told her?"

_Yes. She's like us._

"You took a risk, you know."

_It wasn't a risk. I saw the scars._

"So what happened to her?"

_She'll tell you that. In her own time. When she gets used to you._

Naraku smirked and made a stabbed-though-the-heart motion. "You wound me. I am always loveable and kind. She'll latch right on to me."

_Bull._


	9. The Bonfire

**The Bonfire**

The next morning found Kagome, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru out on the stone wall once again. The boys sat facing the courtyard while Kagome sat at Sesshoumaru's feet, leaning against his legs and chatting away like it didn't matter that she was the only one talking. Naraku kept to himself for the most part, watching the couple's odd interaction. Kagome would say something that caught Sesshoumaru's interest, and he would nudge her to get her attention. A cocked eyebrow would indicate for her to elaborate, or, if he had a more complex question, he would pull out his notepad.

It was intriguing, really.

"Hey, guys." Kikyou appeared in front of the group, Inuyasha not far behind her. "The first bonfire of the season is tonight at nine o'clock." She smirked at Kagome. "You'd better hurry and get a date, Kagome. You don't' want to go stag."

Kagome gave her a look. "Something tells me you have someone in mind." she said dryly.

"Kouga seems to have taken a liking to you." Kikyou pointed out. "So has Onigumo. You could go with both, if Onigumo wasn't such a coward." Kagome made a face.

"No thanks." she said, jerking her thumb at the boys behind her. "I've already got my dates."

Inuyasha scowled. "Kagome, you do know that shell is incapable of caring for anyone? He doesn't even care for himself!"

Kagome shot him a venomous look, ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning growls. "Be that as it may," she hissed, "I don't care. I won't go with Onigumo, and I certainly won't go with Kouga. He's a jerk."

"Still," Kikyou said dismissively, "you should come. You'll be able to meet a bunch of people all at once, and I know how much you love making friends." With that Kikyou and Inuyasha turned and walked away. Kagome frowned at kikyou's retreating back.

"What the devil was that all about?" she murmured.

"They're planning something." Sesshoumaru stated quietly. The sound of his voice made Naraku jump. "Perhaps revenge for our prank."

Kagome grinned. "We'll find out, won't we?" She turned back and flashed a smile at the boys. "I got to get to class now. Bye, guys!" With that, she was off.

Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru, shock plain on his face. "You spoke! Not that I'm jealous or anything, but what made you speak to her and not to me?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, scrawled a message on his notepad, and handed it to Naraku.

_As pretty as you are, you're not my type._

"HEY!"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

/---/

It was pitch black by the time the trio began to make their way back into the woods. Sesshoumaru and Naraku kept Kagome between them, keeping her on the safest bath through the woods. Conversation was kept to a minimum; for some reason, the need for secrecy had settled over the group. There were no unnecessary noises. Sesshoumaru kept one hand on Kagome's shoulder. He was becoming increasingly agitated as they got farther and father into the woods. Something was wrong, was going to go wrong – a feeling of danger had settled over him like a blanket. Apparently Naraku felt the same because he had a firm grip on Kagome's wrist.

The young girl had no idea what was aggravating the demons, but their mood was catching – she was starting to get nervous herself. She stuck close to Sesshoumaru, her eyes darting back and forth between the shadows. She told herself she was just being flighty, but it was a hollow argument with Sesshoumaru and Naraku acting the same way on either side of her.

Finally the bonfire came into sight, and the crowd that surrounded it, and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Whatever is going to happen, it obviously won't happen in the woods." Naraku muttered. Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded in agreement. They would have to keep their guard up, but Kagome wanted so badly to just enjoy the night. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, and his eyes softened at the pleading look on her face. Slowly, he nodded. She grinned and took off, weaving her way through the crowd so she could stand beside the fire.

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku whispered, "do you think that's a good idea?" The demon simply shook his head. No, it wasn't a good idea, but he could only hope the crowds would prevent Kikyou from pulling her stunt now. He began to make his way through the crowd to Kagome's side.

Kagome easily found Sango and Miroku, sitting side-by-side at the edge of the fire pit. She smiled at them and quickly took a seat beside Sango. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said cheerfully.

Sango smiled. "Not at all. Glad you came, Kagome. Rumor had it you would be showing up with Sesshoumaru and that new guy." Kagome pointed behind her, where Naraku and Sesshoumaru were keeping a close eye on her while respecting her time with her friends. Sango made a face. "Oh, come on. Surely you could have found someone else to come with."

"I could have." Kagome said breezily. "I didn't want to. I could say the same thing about you and the pervert, but I'd probably get the same answer." Sango laughed and slapped Kagome's arm playfully. Kagome flinched back, but caught herself before her instinctive reaction took over – run. Sango meant no harm.

"I see you've made a new friend." Miroku commented, gesturing towards Naraku. "Who is he?"

"That's Naraku." Kagome said simply. "He's an old friend of Sesshoumaru's."

"You mean there was actually a time when that boy talked?" Sango muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They met online."

Music began to pulse, and Kagome excused herself and made her way back to Sesshoumaru. She didn't like being away from him for too long. It made her feel exposed.

Soon people began dancing around them. Kagome swayed to the music as Naraku found a pretty girl – Kagome thought her name was Kagura – to dance with. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome in amusement. He was never one for dancing; more often than not he made a fool of himself, but Kagome never had any problems putting herself on the spot. He guessed it was one way she was separating herself from her past. It was a delicate, seductive dance, and Sesshoumaru found himself hard-pressed to look away, especially as she started singing along with the music.

"_Candles raise my desire / why I'm so far away / no more meaning to my life / no more reason to stay."_

She reached out to him, asking without words for him to dance with her, and he agreed before his mind could even think to protest. He didn't bother trying to mimic Kagome's movements – there was no way he'd ever be able to dance that gracefully – and rather simply tried to find the beat of the music. To his surprise, it was easier than he first thought. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"_I'm not the one who's so far away / when I feel the snakebite enter my veins / never did I wanna be here again / and I don't remember why I came."_

They were at the edge of the fire pit by now, completely lost in the music. It was then that it happened.

Kouga appeared behind Kagome and shoved her, making her lose her balance and tumble into the fire pit. She let out a startled yelp as she flailed at the edge, struggling to find her balance. Slowly, she tilted backwards.

"Kagome!"

The word left sesshoumaru's mouth before he even had time to think. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could fall too far and pulled her back against his chest, holding her tight as she trembled from the aftershocks of adrenaline. Naraku was there in an instant, standing between the pair and Kouga. He bared his sharp teeth in a snarl.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry," Kouga said contritely, "I didn't realize she was there. Are you all right, Kagome?" He took a step forward, but Sesshoumaru stopped him with a vicious growl. Even Naraku flinched.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said after a moment of tense silence. "There's no need to stay here. We're obviously not wanted." The three of them made their way back into the woods. Once they were a safe distance away Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just startled. That brought back some memories." At Naraku's confused look, she simply said, "I'll tell you later." He nodded understanding.

Sesshoumaru looked her over, not quite buying it. She was still unusually pale. "I will stay with you for the night." he said simply.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

Naraku sighed and then quirked a smile. "Well, Kagome. I have to hand it to you. All these years and he still won't speak to me. One week and he talks to you. I'm apparently 'not his type'." He put on a completely heartbroken face, and Kagome dissolved into laughter. Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------/

AN: BTW: I don't own that song. That was "Voodoo" by Godsmack. Cool song, ne? Review, please!


	10. Promises and Threats

**Promises and Threats**

Sesshoumaru and Naraku stood outside Kagome's dorm room, waiting patiently for her to get her things for the night. Sesshoumaru was clearly agitated; he would not allow Kagome to stay in her own room, especially without him. Naraku looked his friend over before speaking quietly enough that Kagome wouldn't hear. "You seem awfully protective of someone who's just a friend."

The demon rolled his eyes and pulled out his notepad. _You're reading into this, Naraku._

Naraku rolled his eyes. "I am not. Did you know you called out to her when she fell?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. _I did?_

"Yes, you did. Now they know how important she is to you." Naraku gave him a hard look. "It may be best if you let her go. She'd be safe, then."

Pain flashed across his face. _I can't do that._

"not even to save her life?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, the door opened and Kagome came out, dressed in her pajamas with a small bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm ready." she said softly.

"I'll head back to my dorm now." Naraku said decisively. "My roommate has really pissed me off." He waved to them both and walked away. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, confused.

"Who's his roommate?" she asked.

He smirked. "Kouga."

Kagome giggled. "He's gonna get it." Sesshoumaru merely smiled. He turned to guide her back to his room, but her voice stopped him.

"You wouldn't really abandon me, would you?"

Her voice was laced with pain, pericing him straight to his heart. Before he could respond, she continued. "It's just – you're my first real friend. I care about you. I don't want you to go." Her voice broke, the air saturated with the scent of unshed tears. He turned around to face her, his eyes darkened with pain.

"It may be best for you if I did." he said softly. He shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. "I can't, though. I care about you too – I cannot just leave you, not after everything you've done for me." He reached out and put his arm around her, holding her close in assurance. "I will not leave you. You have my word."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She pulled back for a moment, giving him an assessing look. "I have one last question."

One eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Yes?"

"Could you teach me how to fight?"

He blinked in surprise. "What? Why?" he demanded. "I can protect you."

"I don't doubt it." she said quietly. "But I need to be able to protect myself. I – don't like being at someone's mercy; I never have. You could teach me. At the very least I'd be able to cover my butt until you showed up if I got caught when I was by myself."

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, thinking this over. If it would make her feel better, more secure, it was well worth it. However, he had learned how to fight a long time ago. Did he have the patience to take on a student? It didn't really matter.

"If you wish."

/---/

Kouga wasn't really expecting a royally pissed-off Naraku waiting for him when he entered his dorm. And he _really_ wasn't expecting said pissed-off demon to grab him by the collar of his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"What _is_ your problem?!" he demanded, spitting blood in Naraku's face. Naraku snarled and slammed him into the wall again.

"What on earth possessed you to do that to Kagome?" he snapped. "She didn't deserve that!"

Kouga laughed. "What do you think? Kikyou paid me off." At Naraku's disbelieving look, he added, "I get a night out with the lady in two days. That's how she pays us to do her dirty work. I must say, though, it's well worth it. Whatever she asks, we do."

Naraku slammed his fist across the demon's nose, shattering the cartilage and spraying blood across the carpet. "If you _ever_ touch Kagome again, I will smear your worthless guts across the SIDEWALK! Does _that_ outweigh Kikyou's promises?!" With that he tossed the wolf aside and stalked over to stretch out on his bed. "Oh, and Kouga – do be sure to tell Inuyasha that, would you? I'm sure he'll appreciate the warning before he tries to use Kagome against Sesshoumaru again."

/---/

AN: Wow. REALLY short chapter. Sorry about that, but it will get longer next chapter. That's the talent show!

POLL: which song should Kagome do – a goofy song, or one that's reasonably serious? I'll let you decide, I've got a good one for each of them!


	11. Who We Are

**Who We Are**

Naraku watched from the sidelines as Sesshoumaru and Kagome sparred in the gym. Despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside, the gym was always kept at eighty degrees. Kagome had long ago shed her jacket, wearing nothing more than a thin white tank top with her jeans and boots. Sesshoumaru had gotten rid of his shirt altogether, revealing the thin white scars that criss-crossed his back. Kagome hadn't said anything about them, but both boys were very much aware that she had seen them. Her own scars were plain across her shoulders and upper arms, along with the still-healing bruises.

They had been at this for a week. Sesshoumaru would put her into a completely new situation and see how she would handle it. She had gotten used to the idea that she could hit and kick Sesshoumaru as hard as she wanted without truly harming him, and he hardly softened his blows at all. It had been difficult at first, but Kagome would not back down. She wanted to learn.

And she did. She could now match Sesshoumaru's stamina, if not his skills. She was able to fend Naraku off, and if another, lower-class demon tried to hurt her, she would be able to kill it. She had gotten stronger.

Naraku's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kagome's shriek of surprise. Sesshoumaru had grabbed her around the waist and tossed her to the side. It hadn't hurt her – Kagome was tougher than that – but it was clear she hadn't been expecting it. In a flash she was back on her feet, grinning at Sesshoumaru. "Was that supposed to do anything?" she taunted.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Good. You're getting faster." Kagome grinned back, her face flushed as sweat dribbled down her neck. Naraku chuckled.

"Don't you think it's time you two called a break?" he said. "If you keep going like this, you'll be too exhausted for the talent show tonight."

"Scrag the talent show." Kagome said cheerfully. "This is fun!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Let's call it a day." he suggested. "We'll continue tomorrow." Kagome pouted, but Sesshoumaru merely turned her around and steered her to the side of the gym were Naraku was watching. She glared at the other demon.

"You had to mention time-out, didn't you?" she groused. Naraku laughed.

"Of course. You were having too much fun."

"Sesshoumaru!" Everyone turned to face Kikyou, who was heading their way. She had a clipboard in one hand with a sheet of paper attached to it. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Watch Kagome." he muttered to Naraku. He pulled on his shirt and walked over to meet Kikyou. Kagome turned to Naraku.

"You know, I know you met Sesshoumaru online," she commented, "but I never heard anything past that."

Naraku chuckled. "I met him on a site for abused children."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You were hurt too?"

He nodded. "I was lucky though. You and Sesshoumaru had to run away. I know you ran because your scars are fresh. I was pulled out. One of my neighbors noticed my scars and called the cops. I was . . . seven, I think."

"Wow. You were lucky."

"Not lucky enough." he muttered. "I still remember. It does something to you, knowing that someone hated you enough to try and kill you."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "It makes us who we are." she commented softly. Once again, Naraku nodded.

Sesshoumaru appeared beside Kagome. He had overheard the conversation while he had filled out Kikyou's paperwork. "Isn't that a rather depressing topic?" he commented dryly. Kagome laughed.

"Well, yeah, but I was curious." she said. Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes.

"Come on." he said gently. "We need to get ready for the talent show tonight."

/---/

It was crowded in the cafeteria.

It had been transformed into a stage area with all the tables set up for the audience. Naraku was sitting up front with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. He wasn't too pleased with having to sit with the half-breed, but it was worth the view. He needed to be close, in case something happened while Sesshoumaru and Kagome were on stage.

Kikyou was up first, a smile plastered on her face. Upbeat music began to play, and Kikyou's crystal voice filled the room. Inuyasha smiled at her. "Kikyou's the best singer at the school." he bragged. "I'll bet she'll win the award again."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just like she did last year, and the year before that, and the year before that." he muttered under his breath. Naraku chuckled quietly and Inuyasha shot him a venomous look.

"Well, who do you think can beat her?" he demanded of Miroku.

"I hear Kagome can be quite the siren when she wants to." Naraku said off-handedly. Inuyasha scowled. "In fact, she goes up after Sesshoumaru."

"Like Kagome can beat anyone at anything." Inuyasha growled. "Let alone Kikyou."

Naraku simply smiled to himself as Kikyou's song ended and she left the stage. Three more singers, one flute, and a tap dancer later, and it was Sesshoumaru's turn. Naraku leaned forward intently, his eyes glued to the stage.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru from her place at the edge of the stage, her eyes widening with every move he made. Somehow he managed to make it look so graceful, so effortless, as if the movements came naturally to him. Golden eyes were closed in concentration, but he could smell Kagome standing not too far from him. For someone who hardly knew how to punch before he started training her, her scent was full of power – like lightning. The scent calmed him, allowing him to relax and just move, not even thinking about the others watching him.

It was a dance, she realized, albeit a deadly one. He used no weapons, but he didn't need any. He was lethal enough without them.

His routine ended, and he calmly stepped off the stage and walked past Kagome. "Good luck." he whispered to her. She nodded and watched him take his place beside Naraku as she climbed onto the stage. Being younger than most when she came to the school, she was shorter than the others as well, and Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Onigumo gave her a leg-up. She was blushing lightly as she stepped out into the spotlight.

Inuyasha gave Naraku a look. "And you think she can beat Kikyou?"

The music started, and everyone hushed. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the notes to flow over her. Nothing existed but the song.

"_Telling Layla's story spoken / 'bout how all her bones are broken / hammers fall on all the pieces / two months in the cover creases."_

Sesshoumaru quickly passed a note to Naraku. _Do you recognize the song?_

Naraku shook his head. "I think she wrote it herself."

"_Fully alive / more than most / ready to smile / and love life / fully alive / and she knows / how to believe / in futures."_

Movement caught Sesshoumaru's eye, and he instantly stiffened. Someone was moving around to the back of the stage, where the performers left to join the audience. He couldn't quite see who it was, and it was too crowded for him to scent the person out. Slowly, he stood and stalked to the back.

"_All my complaints shrink to nothing / I'm ashamed of all my somethings / she's glad for one day of comfort / only because she has suffered."_

Dimly it registered to Naraku that she was singing about herself in the third person, talking about all of them, really. It was hypnotic.

"_Fully alive / more than most / ready to smile / and love life / fully alive / and she knows / how to believe / in futures."_

Sesshoumaru was now standing behind the man, anger flashing in his eyes. Kouga. He was standing there, waiting to give Kagome a helping hand off the stage. His intentions were unknown, but Sesshoumaru could guess from the lewd smirk on his face. He tapped him on the shoulder.

Kouga spun around and swung at Sesshoumaru, knocking him to the ground. The demon was back on his feet in an instant, baring his teeth in a silent snarl. Kouga smirked and threw something at him. Sesshoumaru found himself trapped behind some sort of barrier. Silently, he cursed his own stupidity. Of course, Kikyou would just have to a priestess, wouldn't she?

Kagome's song ended and she made her way to the back of the stage. Kouga smiled up at her, offering his hand. Kagome froze.

_Don't do it, Kagome, don't let him trick you, kami please don't let her get hurt –_

She took a step back. Kouga's smile turned into a scowl.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" he hissed.

"No." she said bluntly. "Where's Sesshoumaru? I know he came back here."

"He's tied up at the moment. Kikyou's keeping him busy." Kouga bit out. "Now, do you want off that stage or not?"

Kagome's eyes flashed, and suddenly the barrier holding Sesshoumaru back disintegrated. In a flash he was in between her and Kouga, growling a warning at the wolf demon. Kouga snarled in reply, but backed away. Sesshoumaru turned and helped Kagome off the stage.

"I liked the song, by the way." he commented.

Kagome laughed.

/---/

AN: Wow. Four pages! The song was "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf. Review, please!


	12. He's Back

**He's Back**

For once Sesshoumaru was a little late getting outside the next morning. He could see Kagome sitting on the stone wall, staring blankly at the water fountain. The look in her eyes was enough to make him concerned – they were blank, unfocused. He could still smell residual fear on her, and he knew she had had another nightmare. She was singing softly to herself, and he stopped once he got close enough to hear the words.

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long / that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side."_

His face twisted in a scowl. He hated it when she was like this, in the haze that the nightmares put her in. Then again, he knew all too well what it was like, to dream things that had already happened and were likely to happen again. There was nothing like waking from a nightmare and realizing it was – or had once been – a horrible reality. He decided to leave her be for a moment.

"_All the little pieces falling / shatter / shards of me too sharp to put back together / too small to matter / but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces / if I try to touch her."_

She spotted him from the corner of her eye and beckoned him to join her. Hesitantly, he came and sat down beside her. "Would you rather be alone?"

She shook her head. "After the nightmares, sometimes it's best to have someone else around. Harder to work yourself into a funk that way." She flashed him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. He noticed her shiver a little in the early morning chill, and automatically he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She eagerly snuggled closer to his warmth. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "So, considering that we have the day off and Naraku's at his foster parent's house, so we don't have to worry about him bugging us all day long, what would you like to do today?" he said conversationally. Kagome giggled, accepting his ploy to take her mind from the bad dreams.

That's all they were now. Bad dreams.

"I don't know. I've never been to the city near here. Is it nice?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Depends on your definition of nice." he said noncommittally. "I've seen better."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't like the city, do you?" He gave her his patented, what-do-you-think? look. She laughed at him. "Claustrophobic, are we?"

"A little." he admitted. "Comes from being stuffed in the closet at an early age."

She flinched. "Ouch. Well, is there somewhere else we could go? The last thing I want to do is spend the rest of the day on campus when I don't have to be here." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Come on." he said, taking her hand. "I'll show you the town outside the city."

/---/

It was a small town, not very many people, and very rural. Kagome couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as Sesshoumaru pulled the truck into the parking lot of a feed store. "This is incredible." she murmured. "I've never been this far away from the city before." Sesshoumaru chuckled and guided her into the store.

"Sesshoumaru! It's been ages!"

An elderly woman with kind brown eyes rushed up to Sesshoumaru and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Sesshoumaru merely smiled and hugged the woman back. Kagome stood off to the side a little, not really sure what to say. It was clear Sesshoumaru was well-known in this town. Maybe he had lived here before?

Sesshoumaru gently disentangled himself from the old woman's hold and motioned towards Kagome. The woman gasped in surprise. "Well, I didn't know we had a visitor. I'm Kaede, child. Who might you be?"

"I'm Kagome." she said shyly. "I'm a friend of Sesshoumaru's from school." Kaede smiled and hugged her as well. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in amusement. He merely smirked back.

"Oh, I must find my husband! He'll be so glad to know you're back, and with a girlfriend to boot!" Kaede missed the blush staining Kagome's cheeks and the way Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes at her. "Jinenji! Get in here! Sesshoumaru's home! Jinenji! Oh, where has that man gone?" She stalked to the back of the store, leaving the couple by themselves. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an odd look.

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't bother trying to correct her." he advised. "That woman has been trying to hook me up with every female on two legs ever since I started rooming here." Kagome giggled as Kaede came back, dragging a man who looked to be about ten years her senior behind her. He, unlike his wife, had amethyst eyes and the trademark pointed demonic ears. He smiled at them both.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru." He gave the boy a warm hug. "And you've brought a friend with you? What's your name, girl?"

"Kagome." If anything, Kagome's voice had gotten softer. Her nervousness washed over Sesshoumaru like a wave, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her. It was clear she wasn't entirely comfortable around these two new adults, but he knew she'd get used to them soon enough. Jinenji smiled at her and pulled her into a hug as well.

"How long are you staying?" Kaede asked, automatically handing Sesshoumaru a pad of paper. He took it and quickly scrawled a note.

_We have the day off. I wanted to show her around the town._

Jinenji chuckled. "Well, have a seat, both of you. Kaede just started making some homemade brownies. You should stick around for lunch too." He glanced behind him and lowered his voice. "She's experimenting again, and I don't want to have to suffer alone."

"I heard that!" Kaede snapped good-naturedly. "I tell you, for a demon, you sure do have a pathetic memory. I can hear better than that!"

"Good, because I hate to think that my blood went to waste on you, woman!" came the expected jibe.

Kagome took the pad from Sesshoumaru. _Are they always like this?_

He grinned. _Always. You get used to it after a while._

Kaede came back with the brownies and a glass of milk for each of them. For the most part, Kagome sat in silence. She had gathered from the flow of conversation between the three that Sesshoumaru had lived here when he ran from his family two years ago. He had stayed with them for about six months, and then started attending the college near the city. She almost smiled. He was comfortable here; this was almost a family to him, with the demon Jinenji and the human woman he had bonded tohim with his blood. She was starting to relax, but she still stayed close to Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to mind.

"Kagome," Jinenji said suddenly. "Would you like to go outside and see the horses?"

Kagome perked up. "You have horses?"

Kaede chuckled. "I'll take her. Come on, girl. You're in for a big treat." Kagome stood and willingly followed Kaede, all thoughts of nervousness gone. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched her go, affection shining warm in his eyes. Jinenji smiled at the look on his adopted son's face.

"I see you've taken a liking to that girl." he commented. Sesshoumaru merely shrugged. "How did you meet her?"

_She saw me sitting by myself and came to pester me. She hasn't left my side since._

"I don't think that really bothers you."

He smiled. _No, not really._

"Do you talk to her?" Jinenji studied the boy thoughtfully. "She may not understand it if you don't at least tell her why you don't talk."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I talk sometimes to her. But she would understand. She's been through the same._

Jinenji winced in sympathy. "Poor thing. Well, there was a reason I sent her off."

_I figured there was._

"Keh. Don't get smart with me boy." Sesshoumaru merely smirked at the mock-warning in the old demon's voice. Jinenji rolled his eyes. "I need to tell you something important. Hakudoshi is back."

_That_ got Sesshoumaru's attention. _You're kidding, right?_

"Wish I was. He's back all right. You might want to warn Naraku. He's going to that college, and I heard that Naraku was there as well." He watched as Sesshoumaru dug his claws in his hand. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to calm himself. He knew all too well what this would mean for Naraku. The brother he had been avoiding all these years was going to come back and haunt him. Jinenji reached over and squeezed Sesshoumaru's shoulder in encouragement. "Don't worry, boy. Everything will work out in the end."

"Sesshoumaru!" They looked up to see Kagome come skidding to a halt right next to him. She grabbed his hand and proceeded to tug him to his feet. "Come on, Sesshoumaru! Kaede's gonna teach me how to ride a horse!"

A slow smile spread across the demon's face as he allowed the young girl to pull him to his feet and out the door.

/---/

They stood at the stone wall once again, Kagome smiling brightly and Sesshoumaru keeping an eye out for Naraku. "Man, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow!" Kagome commented as she stretched her back a little. "But it was worth it!"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "I didn't know you'd never seen a horse before."

"Are you kidding? I've never been out of the suburbs before! That was great! Are we gonna go back and visit them again?"

"Probably. They are my surrogate family after all, and I think Kaede has already adopted you." He smiled as Kagome giggled.

"Well, if it isn't the mute boy." a slow, deep voice said from behind them. Both stiffened as they spun around. "I thought you wouldn't ever find a cute girl to take you in. How is she, if I may ask?" The stranger's eyes traveled from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, and both gasped in recognition.

"Hakudoshi!" It was all Kagome could do to keep from taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could escape me, did you, Kagome?" It was clear Hakudoshi was older than Sesshoumaru and Naraku, by about two years, but he was also slightly shorter. Pale white hair hung in a ragged mess to his shoulders as his silver eyes remained pinned to Kagome. The girl shook.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his side. "Who is he to you, Kagome?" he whispered in her ear.

"He – he's my ex-boyfriend."

/---/

AN: HA! How's that for a cliffy? Next chapter picks up right where this one left off. Review, please! Oh, and the song earlier was "Breathe no more" by Evanescence. Not mine.


	13. Explanations

**Explanations**

_Do what?!_

Sesshoumaru looked between Hakudoshi and Kagome, dawning comprehension turning his golden eyes red. This one – he was the one – he, who had already done so much harm – he was the one who had hurt Kagome? Who took her away from her father only to be worse than he was? The same one who had always tormented Naraku was the same one who had almost destroyed Kagome? The irony was just too much.

Hakudoshi was completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru's fraying control. He slowly approached Kagome, watching as she backed away, matching him step for step. It took all her self-control not to break and run. Kami, but she was scared! "I guess there's nothing for it, then." he said smoothly. "We'll have to hook back up. It will be the same as it always was, Kagome. You were meant for me."

"No."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru had Hakudoshi by the throat and calmly tossed him across the courtyard, away from Kagome. He stood between her and the other demon, his face calm despite his rage-filled eyes. Hakudoshi quickly recovered himself and jumped back to his feet, his own eyes tinted red in anger. "Sesshoumaru, look out!" Kagome whispered. Her voice was pitched with fear, and it only made her demon friend even more agitated. "Hakudoshi doesn't get angry the way normal people do. He's dangerous!"

"Not more so than I am." he whispered back. He reached behind him and shoved her backwards, causing her to stumble. Instead of falling to the ground, Naraku caught her in his arms. "Get her out of here, Naraku." Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking back – his senses told him the other demon was obeying. Still, it took all his self-control not to turn back and try to comfort Kagome.

Hakudoshi sneered at him. "Well, that's sweet. It looks like you've taken a liking to the wench. Don't get too attached, Kagome's mine." With that he flew at Sesshoumaru, landing a lucky first punch across his face.

Sesshoumaru grinned at that. _You are such a fool._

This fight wouldn't last long.

/---/

Naraku had brought her to Miroku's dorm room, the only one he could find. He tracked Sesshoumaru's scent back to here. Kagome struggled in his grasp, trying to free herself from him. "Let me go! I've got to help him – he's gonna get hurt!"

Naraku roughly shook her, trying to get her to calm down. "Listen to me, Kagome! You don't know how Sesshoumaru fights. I pity the poor fool who challenges him, and in his eyes, a threat to you is a threat to him! He'll shred Hakudoshi before that prick even lays a finger on him!"

"What on earth is going on?" Miroku walked from the bathroom, his hair still wet and his shirt clinging to him. Kagome might have been embarrassed, if she had been in the proper state of mind. As it was, she was more scared than anything else. Miroku looked over at Kagome, concern plain in his eyes. "Kagome? Are you all right?" He took a step forward, but Naraku quietly hissed at him. The threat was clear – _stay back or else._

"We're having a bit of an emotional breakdown, as you can tell." Naraku said dryly. "However, if you care to leave a message, I'm sure she'll get back to you as soon as Sesshoumaru shows back up and reassures her that he's fine." Miroku blinked in surprise.

"Who is he trying to beat up this time?" he asked tiredly. "He already tried to kill one kid during his stay here."

"I heard about that." Naraku muttered under his breath. "If you must know, he's trying to defend this one here. The half-bit is in dire need of someone to do it."

"Hey!" came the muffled protest – Naraku had her pressed face-first against his chest. "I am not a half-bit!"

Before much more could be said, Sesshoumaru came into the room. The red had completely vanished from his eyes, though blood stained his knuckles and his cheeks. "Is she all right?" he murmured, reaching out for the girl. Naraku chuckled softly.

"I'd wash the blood off first if I was you." he said quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded and headed into the bathroom. Miroku looked back and forth between the two, blinking owlishly.

"Someone care to explain things to me?" he demanded.

"In a bit." Sesshoumaru responded dryly. He was now clean of blood, but one could tell where he'd been cut across his cheek. Still, it wasn't nearly as bad as the amount of blood had suggested. "Kagome? Kagome, look at me." Naraku calmly released her from his hold and she slowly turned around. Sesshoumaru's heart twisted at the sight of her fear-filled eyes, and he found himself wishing he had just gone ahead and killed Hakudoshi. Maybe then he could erase her fear. Gently, he took her in his arms, cradling her close. "It's all right now, Kagome. He can't hurt you anymore."

Miroku and Naraku watched from the sidelines as Sesshoumaru took his time comforting the girl. To Naraku's surprise, Miroku merely smiled. "It's about time something happened between those two." he murmured.

Naraku stifled his laugh. "I've been saying that for a long time." he agreed.

"Will you two shut up?" Kagome muttered. She and Sesshoumaru had separated, but the demon was still standing just behind her, his hand on the small of her back. "You were saying something about wanting an explanation? Well, I think it's time we gave you one." Miroku nodded, but Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"The catch is you can't tell _anybody_, not even Sango. Only we have that right."

Once again Miroku nodded, slightly confused now. Sango probably wouldn't even want to know anyway. And even if she did, she was friends with Kikyou, and he knew how much those two gossiped. It would be all over the school in a matter of days.

Kagome calmly turned around and pulled her shirt up, revealing the weeks-old bruises and years-old scars that covered her back. Miroku flinched in horror. "Who did this?"

"My father." she said calmly, letting her shirt drop. "And Hakudoshi. Sesshoumaru and Naraku have been through the same things too – that's why Sesshoumaru doesn't really talk that much. Things have a way with sticking with you, even after all those years."

For a moment, Miroku didn't speak. Suddenly, he laughed. "I really should have known." he muttered. He reached up and pulled his sleeve down, revealing a deep scar running down his shoulder and across his chest. "I really should have known." he repeated. "Sango doesn't know how I got this. She thinks I fell out of a tree when I was little, or whatever story she's made up in her head to fit the scar. Your secret is safe with me." The others relaxed a little at that.

"There are more of us than I thought." Kagome said with a weak smile. "Well, the person we were talking about is Hakudoshi. He's my ex-boyfriend. Not a nice person, to say the least."

Naraku nodded. "He's also my older brother." he added quietly. "He was my own personal tormentor when I was younger. I never knew he had a girl living with him – if I did, I would have tried to stop him."

"I'm surprised he didn't mention anything." Sesshoumaru said sourly.

"Well, he did, but he only mentioned a girl once. I thought it was a one-night stand he picked up somewhere. I didn't know she was permanent, much less that he treated her that badly."

"Don't worry about it, Naraku." Kagome said quietly. "What's done is done. Besides, he's here now, and that's what we have to deal with."

"He won't touch you." Sesshoumaru said flatly, letting his gaze travel over the three of them. "I won't let him."

"There's only so much you can do, Sesshoumaru." Miroku said softly. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"So can I." Naraku assured his friend, "and now so can Kagome. So don't worry so much – we'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru looked around, letting his gaze linger over Kagome. "Indeed."

/---/

AN: You know, when I first started this, I didn't intend to put so many abused people in here. However, I really don't think it's that uncommon, if one just looked deep enough. Either way, review please!


	14. The Fine Line

**The Fine Line**

There was a fine line between pain and torment, Kagome knew. The only difference being torment lasted so much longer, with the bitter taste of finality behind it. The idea that you couldn't escape, no matter how badly you wanted to leave. That feeling of being trapped in your own life, and no one would ever understand the hell you lived through.

That led to the other fine line of life – the line between surviving and becoming the living dead. Sometimes the latter just seemed so appealing, even if it only meant they won. Sometimes all you wanted was for the pain to go away.

She had been so close to crossing that line before she finally ran, finding her way to this school. She had explained her situation to the headmaster of the school, and he had agreed to let her stay for only a small amount of money, the idea being that once she got out of the school and got a job, she would pay him back. Of course, she had never told him everything, about the reason she had run, or why she couldn't go back. He didn't know that he had let her tormentor into his school. Quite frankly, though, she was surprised that he hadn't at least questioned Sesshoumaru about his fight with Hakudoshi. Not that he would have said anything.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, and she raised her head to study him. Here she was, walking another fine line, and yet this was one she didn't mind crossing. Sesshoumaru had refused to let Kagome return to her dorm, not so soon after the fight, and now she was sleeping in his bed, using his chest as her pillow. One arm held her to his side in a protective embrace. He looked to be dead to the world, but if even the slightest thing changed, she knew he would be awake in a matter of minutes. He was simply too tense to be truly asleep.

A small smile touched her lips as he instinctively pulled her closer, reaching up to press her head back against his chest. "Sleep, Kagome." he murmured. "Heaven knows you're going to need it."

Her eyes fluttered shut on their own accord, and she smiled against his skin. "You should sleep, too." she muttered. "I know you didn't just now wake up."

He snorted slightly, but she felt him relax against her. Warmth washed through her, the feeling of being protected, something she had never felt before.

No, she wouldn't mind crossing this fine line.

That line between like and love.

/---/

Sesshoumaru woke early that morning to Miroku getting ready for his classes. He didn't move, not wanting to disturb the girl so peaceful in his arms.

It felt right, he realized, to hold her like this. Like she belonged with him, and he with her. It didn't really matter at the moment that there were years of pain to compare to a month of happiness. Ever since she had stayed with him on that stone wall, he had not been able to imagine life without her in it. He didn't know what he would do when the time came for her to leave him, to find her own path in life, but it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

He could always try to keep her with him, but that wouldn't be fair to her. There was a fine line between protection and obsession, and he was determined never to cross it. He would not become another one of her tormentors. It wouldn't be right, to wind up hurting the person he had sworn to protect, even if he was the only one who knew of the promise.

Without thinking, he let his fingers trail through her hair. Life was full of grey areas, he knew – the fine lines so many times crossed. The difference between dusk and dawn, and yet sometimes that little change was all the difference in the world. He was her protector, and yet a part of him wanted to be something more than that. He didn't know – he would not hurt her again, and by changing their relationship like that, he knew he could very well break her heart, or worse.

No, that was one fine line he wasn't sure he was willing to cross just yet. No doubt that sooner or later he would learn where she stood, but for now he was content to keep her with him, keep her safe. He was old enough by now to recognize some of his demonic instincts, and he knew he was starting to think of these people – Naraku, Miroku, and Kagome – as his pack. Of course, the term "pack" didn't really seem to apply. "Pack" implied that they would never be separated, and he knew that even if he was lucky enough to keep Kagome, he would lose Miroku and Naraku to time. It wouldn't be long before they drifted apart.

Once again, his gaze traveled down to the girl he held. There was a slight smile on her face as she snuggled closer, taking in his warmth. He couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe crossing that line wasn't a bad thing after all.

/---/

AN: Don't ask where this came from – I just started typing and here it is! Consider this the calm before the storm, and a little hint at things that will come. Hopefully I can do this without making it so sickeningly sweet that I gag myself. (grins) Review, please!


	15. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

They sat on the stone wall once again, Naraku off somewhere – most likely with Kagura, Kagome thought, since they were getting along so well – and Miroku was with Sango, most likely trying to make up for not allowing her in last night. He had been respecting his roommate's privacy.

The absence of the others meant that, for the first time in a few days, they could eat lunch by themselves, in relative silence. Sesshoumaru was not required to speak, and Kagome was more than happy to fill in the silence with meaningless chatter. How she had learned to speak so much and still say nothing was beyond the demon, but he was glad she could do it. Some days he just didn't want to talk.

Kagome broke off suddenly, her sandwich wrapper dangling forgotten in her hand as she turned around. A second later, Naraku came tearing through the courtyard, a furious Kagura hot on his heels. He was laughing so hard Kagome had to wonder how he had the breath to run, much less go that fast. They exited past the dorm halls and vanished into the forest, leaving a group of confused students in their wake. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, a questioning look on her face. He had his head in his hand, massaging his temples as if trying to get rid of an oncoming headache.

"That is why not many people like Naraku at first." he commented dryly. "He gets his kicks by harassing people. No harm meant, of course, but sometimes he can really piss people off."

Kagome laughed. "I was wondering why she looked so angry." She cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she studied the woods where the unusual couple had vanished. "Something tells me I really don't want to know what he said."

"Not likely." He cast her a sidelong glance, his half-eaten sandwich forgotten by his side. "Kagome, how did you know they were coming?"

She blinked. "I – I just did." she said with an offhanded shrug. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He had caught the change in her scent, and knew his suspicions were correct. He hadn't been imagining things that night – and he wasn't imagining things now. She was scared.

He reached over and touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "It is nothing to be afraid of, Kagome." he assured her. "Demons possess a power similar to yours. Did you know, that night at the talent show, that I was watching you when Kouga tried to trick you? Did you know I was there?"

She shook her head mutely.

"I was. Kouga had me pinned in the shadows with a seal-spell. Only a priestess can create a seal like that. I suspect it was Kikyou. However, only another priestess can break one as well. I could not have freed myself that night if you had not broken the seal."

Kagome was trembling slightly now, and Sesshoumaru had the distinct impression her fear did not stem from her powers as he had first thought. "I thought it was cool," she whispered, "how I could sense things no one else could. I learned real quick not to say anything about it." She rubbed her arm in memory of pain, and shuddered. "Hearing you talk about it as if it were nothing – it's odd, that's all."

Sesshoumaru nodded understanding. "You didn't realize what you did."

"No. I've never even heard of sealing spells or anything of the like. I just know that sometimes, when I'm really angry or scared, that things tend to happen. I can't control it. Sometimes that alone scares me."

"Only a trained priestess can truly control her powers." Sesshoumaru explained. "However, I think you'd have a hard time finding a priestess to train you."

"Why?"

"You've thrown in your lot with demons. You're a dark priestess now."

Kagome frowned. "However, if Kikyou is using her powers against us, it would be wise if I could figure out how to use mine, right?" She didn't wait for him to confirm her suspicions. "Dang, this isn't good. I've heard of priestesses, I know they're supposed to kill demons, but I don't want to kill anything. I just want to make sure I don't accidentally hurt you."

A small smile formed on Sesshoumaru's face as he heard those words. "I don't think you can hurt me, Kagome." he assured her. "If you could have, you would have done it a long time ago. Your powers are nothing to fear. If you make a conscious effort to control it whenever they manifest, you should be able to learn to control it on your own." He looked her in the eye and relaxed a bit when he saw her smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

/----/

Kikyou glared at Kouga and Inuyasha, wondering which one she wanted to purify first. "You know, I really don't want you to hurt him." she pointed out for the fifth time. "I just want that girl out of the way."

Kouga snickered. "Yeah, we get the girl out of the way and Sesshoumaru breaks. You go in and attempt to put the pieces back together. We're all happy."

"Except me."

They turned at the new voice. Inuyasha stiffened. "What do you want, Hakudoshi?" he spat, his eyes starting to bleed red. Kikyou placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and he turned away from the other demon.

Hakudoshi grinned. "I want Kagome." he said simply.

Kikyou gave him a suspicious look. "What would you do with her?"

"What do you care? You just said you wanted Sesshoumaru in one piece." When Kikyou didn't respond, he continued. "My plans are my own. Kagome is mine, and mine alone. It's time to remind her of that. Once Sesshoumaru learns the truth – he won't want anything to do with her."

Kouga grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said. "I can make sure you get Kagome. That witch already defied me once." Hakudoshi nodded.

"Is it settled?" Inuyasha bit out. "Good. Now, let's get out of here."


	16. StandOff

**Stand-Off**

Kagome was frightened.

Of course, Hakudoshi just _had_ to have one of her classes, didn't he? And of all the rotten luck, he had to have the one class she did not share with Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or Miroku. She had never felt so vulnerable as she did then, trying her hardest to focus on her math class instead of the demon sitting behind her, no doubt smirking. He could smell her fear.

So could another, she realized, brining an image of Sesshoumaru to the front of her mind. She began to calm, remembering the day they spent horseback riding with Kaede and his promise to take her back to the old woman and her mate. She remembered the pure joy she had felt at being so free, how Sesshoumaru had looked as he effortlessly kept pace with her. She smiled slightly, feeling her tension ease away.

Hakudoshi frowned, sensing her change in mood. Why was she no longer terrified? She should be trembling in her seat, not radiating waves of contentment. He scowled. What was she thinking about? Obviously not him.

The professor dismissed the class, and Kagome grabbed her books and raced from the classroom, simultaneously eager to find Sesshoumaru and anxious to get away from Hakudoshi. Still, she was smiling and singing to herself as she left the room.

_That_ wouldn't last for long.

"Going somewhere, Kagome?" Hakudoshi appeared in front of her, grinning maliciously as he approached. Frightened as she was, Kagome held her ground, her hands automatically clenching into fists. "Did you honestly think you could escape me? You're mine, Kagome. Once Sesshoumaru learns the truth, he will want nothing to do with you." He was standing directly in front of her now.

Kagome tilted her head back and glared at him. "I had no control over what you did to me." she spat. "And Sesshoumaru knows that. I'm not yours, so bugger off!"

Hakudoshi glared at her. "Don't speak to me like that, wench!" His fist connected solidly with the side of her face, sending her sprawling. The few kids actually passing by made a show of not seeing anything. Kagome whimpered in pain.

He was still talking, but she couldn't hear anything. The sound of her own heart pounding in her chest overrode any words he might have said.

She was disgusted with herself. How could she let him win again, after all the hell she went through to get away from him? She wasn't on her own anymore, but he would drive them away if she let him. She couldn't lose Sesshoumaru now, or the others, they were the first friends she ever had!

Disgust, anger, and determination took over. Slowly, she forced herself back to her feet, ignoring the pain shooting through her cheekbone. She didn't need a mirror to know that the skin had split once again, or that a bruise was already starting to form. Hakudoshi never softened his blows. She turned to face him, fury blazing in her eyes.

"You have no control over me."

With those words, she turned and left. For now, Hakudoshi was stunned into silence, but it wouldn't take him long to think of an appropriate punishment. She needed to prepare if she wanted to be able to defend herself against his next attack.

/---/

The smell of blood was not something Sesshoumaru had ever gotten used to, even when it was his own. It was sickeningly thick, metallic to the point of burning, and it never completely left the air, even after it had been cleaned up. So when he first caught the tell-tale sent of blood, it didn't take him long to find the source. To his surprise, the trail led him straight to Kagome's dorm room. He hesitated at the door, carefully checking to make sure Sango wasn't there. He needed to know what was wrong, and Sango would only keep him from his objective.

He carefully pried open the door. "Kagome?" he called softly.

The blood was stronger. She was definitely here, and she was the one bleeding.

"I'm in the bathroom!" came the muffled reply.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother waiting for her. He walked right in. "Kagome, what's wrong? I smell blood." Kagome shook her head, keeping her head down so her hair formed a curtain for her face. She was hiding from him. His eyes narrowed. "Kagome, look at me!"

Slowly, she looked up. "I can't get it to stop bleeding." she muttered. He could smell the residual fear coming off of her in waves, almost as strong as the blood. He gently forced her head up so he could better assess the damage. There was a good chance she had fractured her cheekbone, a bruise was forming that covered almost the entire area, and along the bone itself the skin had been torn and was still bleeding freely. He had to bite back a growl.

"Hakudoshi?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Hold still." he said softly. Gently, he took the rag from her and pressed it against the wound. She flinched. "Sorry, but it has to be tight." She bit her lip and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to flinch. He slid his free hand behind her back, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb against the small of her back. She relaxed into his touch. "What happened?"

She laughed bitterly. "The same thing that always happens. I ignored him and he took it personally." She shrugged. "I'm gonna get it worse eventually. I stood up to him. He won't let me get away with that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even further. Any sane person would have flinched back at the anger in his gaze, but Kagome recognized that none of it was directed at her. "He'll have to get past me first." he growled.

Kagome shook her head. "I need to do this alone." she said softly. He opened his mouth to protest, and she overrode him. "I have to. If I don't, he'll only keep coming for me." She grinned wryly. "Though I think I'll need more lessons. He's strong."

"Not stronger than me." Sesshoumaru muttered darkly. "Poor fool thought he was."

Her eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Kicked his scrawny little arse, of course." He gave her a look and smirked. "What else would I do? He's been terrorizing my friends for all these years, and I finally got a crack at him. I made it well worth my while." Kagome laughed at the glint in his eye.

"Just don't get yourself hurt." she warned. "He's stronger than you think."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't want you facing him alone."

"I have to. He has my trig class."

He groaned. "Of all the rotten luck."

"I was thinking the same thing. So, now what?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, and then removed the rag from her cheek. "Bleeding's stopped. Will you be all right by yourself tonight?"

Kagome blushed. "Actually, I – I was wondering . . . " She trailed off, uncertain how to phrase her question. She really shouldn't have worried.

Sesshoumaru grinned and handed her a key. "When you're ready, you know where I am."

She smiled brightly at him.

/---/

Sesshoumaru stared at the door, apprehension flooding him. This was the headmaster's office, the place Sesshoumaru hadn't visited since he first came here, despite his relation to the man.

Of course, he really couldn't hold it against him. Just because Inuyasha had known didn't mean he had told his father, but years of bitterness did not wash away overnight. He had not spoken to Taisho, his uncle, nor did he really want to now. He just didn't know of what else to do.

He couldn't tell his uncle the truth about Kagome. That was her right and hers alone. Still, he could tell him about the incident, and demand that the boy be removed from her class. That he could do.

He took a deep breath, and entered the room.


	17. Uncle and Mercy

**Uncle and Mercy**

Taisho looked up from his paperwork, surprised to see his nephew standing in front of him. "What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice carefully guarded.

Sesshoumaru guessed he really couldn't blame him. They never really had that good of a relationship, and Sesshoumaru's fury at Taisho's lack of action on his nephew's behalf had only gotten in the way. Later on he would learn that Taisho had never known the truth about the circumstances behind Sesshoumaru's bruises, but that would only be after the pain and anger had taken affect – after Sesshoumaru's first suicide attempt.

Too late then.

He grabbed a pad of paper from Taisho's desk – ever since he began speaking to Kagome he had stopped carrying around his usual pad – and scrawled a short message on it.

_You know Hakudoshi?_

Taisho grimaced. "Intimately. He came in here to complain after you beat him up in the courtyard. Why is it that you, who won't even speak to anyone, have no problems expressing yourself with your fists?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief. _That is not why I wish to speak with you._

"I imagine not. Well, what seems to be the problem then?"

_He needs to be moved from his trig class._

The older demon blinked in surprise. "Why on earth would you think that?" he demanded. "Hakudoshi is a good student, the top of his class. He implicitly requested that class, and now you ask me to disappoint him? What brought this on?"

_Did you smell the blood? He hurt a student today._

Sesshoumaru watched as Taisho's face darkened. Yes, the older demon had indeed smelled the blood, and no doubt he was just itching to discover the cause. However, he had not anticipated it being a prized student causing the trouble. "Who did he hurt?"

_Kagome. She's alone in that class with him._

"Then Kagome should request a class transfer, not send you to demand that this problem be moved away from her." Taisho said sharply. Really, what was the boy's problem? "Sesshoumaru, you can't just act on random people's behalves. It's not the way things are done. I'm assuming you were acting on another one of Hakudoshi's punching bags when you beat him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, turning a pale red in anger. _Kagome is not a random person, and she does not know I'm here. She is my friend, and if she had her way, she would handle this herself and get killed. I won't allow that._

Taisho's eyes widened in surprise. "Friend? I was unaware you had any friends."

_I'm just full of surprises._

"Surprising that you can convey sarcasm even through written word."

_Don't toy with me, uncle. I have expressed my wishes. Do you care or not?_

For a long moment, neither spoke.

Taisho remembered. He remembered when he finally realized what was happening just next door, the horror he felt at knowing that his son had understood full-well the hell that Sesshoumaru had been put through and chose to tell no one. That was the day he had found Sesshoumaru in the boy's backyard, arm slit from wrist to elbow. He had been determined, he would not come back. Only Taisho's quick thinking had saved Sesshoumaru then, and yet that rift that had occurred when Taisho had failed to understand had never healed.

It was a simple question, really. Did he care about this girl, Kagome, who his nephew had taken a liking to? Did he truly trust the boy's word that Kagome was in danger, enough to warrant re-arranging Hakudoshi's schedule?

More importantly, was there really anything he could do?

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. If Kagome wants her classes changed, she must come to me herself." he said quietly.

Sesshoumaru snarled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Night was coming. Kagome would be searching for him soon.

/---/

Naraku was waiting for him by the dorms. Hakudoshi seemed mildly surprised to find his little brother standing so defiantly before him, anger making his eyes burn red. "Can I help you, Naraku?"

"Leave Kagome alone."

Hakudoshi chuckled. "Are you asking me to show mercy? Surely you know that's not in my nature. She defied me. Now I must punish her. That is the way of demons and mates." He made to step past the younger demon and into the hall, but Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Kagome's an innocent."

Hakudoshi smirked. "Only technically." he said softly. Naraku's eyes widened in shock as full comprehension dawned on him.

"You are more evil than I thought." he breathed. "Even that little bit, forcing her into that much, is worse than any beating you ever could have given her."

"Apparently she thought so too, little brother. It was shortly after that that she ran away from me." With that Hakudoshi disappeared into the hall.

Naraku sighed but returned to his dorm. He would not tell Sesshoumaru. It would only incite him further. Sesshoumaru would understand the truth anyway.

Naraku just hoped that Kagome would realize that.

/---/

Sesshoumaru was already lying on his bed when Kagome cautiously opened the door to his dorm. He smiled as her scent weaved around him. It was odd, how the scent of one who had been battered all her life was the scent of lightning – of power. It suited her well.

"I was thinking you wouldn't come." he said casually.

Kagome grimaced. "I was trying to talk myself out of it. I shouldn't be hiding like a frightened child."

"But you are afraid?" He opened his eyes and pinned her with his gaze, understanding plain in his face. "What is wrong with taking comfort where you can find it?"

Kagome grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad." she said softly. She was already feeling sleepy. Sesshoumaru pulled back the covers as she crawled into the bed, resting her head against his chest. "If we're not careful, this will be more comfortable than my own bed." she joked. There was a low rumble as Sesshoumaru laughed softly.

He smiled to himself as Kagome relaxed against him, quickly drifting off into sleep. Apparently she had been more tired than she wanted to admit. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her the only way he really knew how as she sank deeper into sleep.

_What on earth?_

His fingers grazed against rough skin, more so than normal, at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. He leaned up a little and pushed her hair from her shoulder, frowning slightly. The only thing he could think of that would change the texture of skin that much was a burn, but he would have seen the evidence of a burn scar long before now. Curiosity got the better of him.

It was a burn mark, he realized, but not one caused by a flame. Across her shoulder and down her shoulder blade ran the scar, and a cold fury started to build inside him.

It bore the marks of self-infliction, and there was only one reason why someone would want to burn themselves there. She had probably used acid, he realized dully, as fire would have killed her, not left a neat little mark like this.

He let her hair fall back on her shoulder and settled back down, struggling to calm himself. Right now he had to stay here; getting into another fight would not help him at all with his uncle, but if he ran into Hakudoshi tomorrow, there would be hell to pay.

He would not show mercy.

/---/

An: Ah, more clues about Kagome's past with Hakudoshi! And never fear, more of Miroku's past will come out as the story progresses. Review, please!


	18. My Soul to Take

**My Soul to Take**

Today was the day.

The day when everything would begin, when Sesshoumaru would learn the truth about Kagome, when Kagome would learn the truth about Sesshoumaru. There would be no pretenses after this, no lying and hiding. They would not be able to escape their fates.

It very nearly pleased him.

As for the other two, Miroku and Naraku, it would be fairly easy to take care of them. Naraku wasn't as strong as he would like to think, and hadn't he already make Miroku's life a living hell? It would be easy to send him back to those days, when they had been children and Miroku had been at his mercy.

He grinned. Once the plan began, nothing could stop it.

/---/

They were sitting together at lunch, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. From the other side of the courtyard, Naraku was beckoning Kagura to come join them. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look. She shook her head, motioning for him to watch.

"Well, Kagura, fancy meeting you here." Naraku said cheerfully, in what was obviously supposed to be his flirting voice. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, knowing full well what was about to happen. Kagome giggled at his look.

"Not so fancy." Kagura shot back, her hands on her hips. "I get the feeling you've been stalking me."

Naraku feigned a knife through his heart. "Me? Stalking? My lady, you must be mistaking me for someone else. I have done nothing more than enjoy the aura of your beauty when the opportunity has been given."

"Has he been taking lessons from Miroku?" Sango whispered to Kagome. "That's the same crap line he pulled on me."

"Yeah, but you bought it." Kagome pointed out. "I don't think Kagura will be that easy to con." Sango nodded. Miroku shot them his best innocent look, and Sesshoumaru slapped him in the back of the head. To their credit, Naraku and Kagura ignored the whole lot of them.

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, yeah. I know what I sensed. You've been following me around, admit it!"

Naraku had the grace to look chagrined. "Well, I have, but only for short periods of time!" he said defensively. "I was . . . curious."

Kagura shook her head, but sat down next to him anyway. "You do realize that all you have to do to enjoy my beauty is ask, right?" she commented.

Sesshoumaru quickly passed a note to Kagome. _Judging from the way his eyes just lit, I'd say no._

Kagome laughed and scrawled back a message. _I don't think he knows that she's been stalking him as well. Young love._

Sesshoumaru snickered. _Pathetic._

"Well, well, well." came a familiar masculine voice. "What do we have here? Kagome, how can you stand hanging around with such riff-raff?"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. "Just once, I want to have a peaceful, quiet lunch." she murmured. Slightly louder, looking Kouga in the eye, she added, "Seeing as you're the one who tried to push me the first time we met, I fail to see how this group is riff-raff." Her words held a venom in them that made even her friends flinch.

Kouga paused a moment, but his cocky smirk was back in full soon after. The plan had to be carried out. "I just wanted to let you know that Hakudoshi is looking for his mate, Kagome, in case you wanted to go talk to him." He started to walk off, but then paused, as if remembering something.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru never gave him the chance. A yellow-green whip cracked the ground right behind him, and set the wolf demon to running. Sesshoumaru's eyes were starting to bleed red, and only Kagome's hand on his arm calmed him. He turned his gaze to her.

"What was with that mating thing?" Kagura asked, looking confused. "I mean, Kagome's not old enough to be a demon's mate."

"I am not his mate!" Kagome said hotly. "It was never consummated!"

"I know." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "He marked you, but he never got the chance to rape you, did he?"

She shook her head. "I ran before that could happen. Tried to burn the mark off, too, but apparently I wasn't very successful. He tracked me anyways."

"The bond between a demon and his mate is strong." Naraku commented. "You would have to find another demon to replace the mark Hakudoshi left, or find a way to kill Hakudoshi, before you would be truly free of him. Acid wouldn't do the trick."

Sango snorted in an unladylike fashion. "No demon is going to make someone who's already marked." she said flatly. "Besides, I don't believe Hakudoshi would do something like that. I've talked to him, and he doesn't seem half-bad."

"Sango," Miroku said gently, "Hakudoshi is as evil as you can get. He abused his younger brother, and when he was taken away, turned his focus to Kagome under the pretense of taking her away from her father. You have seen only what Hakudoshi wants you to see."

She jerked away from him. "I don't believe it!" she said hotly. "Hakudoshi is my friend!" She turned her glare to Kagome, anger plain in her eyes. "You're making all this up, I just know it! You hate Hakudoshi for whatever reason, and now you're trying to turn everyone else against him! You liar!" With that she was gone, storming off in the direction of the dorms. Miroku sighed.

"I'll talk to her."

"Don't." Kagome said harshly. "She doesn't want to hear it. She knows what's true, and no one can change her mind. I heard more than my fair share of liars when I was trying to get away from Dad. That was when Hakudoshi came along."

"Wow." Kagura murmured. "You really have been through the blender, haven't you?" Kagome nodded. The demoness sighed. "Times like these that I'm _really_ thankful both my parents loved me, even if they did adopt me."

"You're lucky." Kagome said simply. "I – I'm going to go for a walk." She stood, and Sesshoumaru stood with her, a questioning look in his eyes. She smiled gratefully before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her away. Naraku sighed.

"So, you really came from a loving family?" he asked casually.

Kagura nodded. "Yeah."

He turned his full focus on her. "What was it like?"

/---/

They were back at the grove again, Kirara curled up in Kagome's lap as Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's lap. It was an interesting sight, to see a demon toying with a human's hair, but neither of them thought much of it. Kagome enjoyed the feel of his fingers through her hair; Sesshoumaru enjoyed the feel of her warmth against his skin. Finally, Kagome sighed, the tension and anger leaving her body as she relaxed in his hold.

"How did you know about the marking?"

He shrugged. "I saw your scar last night." he said quietly. "There's only one reason a person would want to hurt themselves there. I didn't mean to pry."

She shook her head. "No need to be sorry." she commented. "I should have known you'd find out sooner or later. At least you know the truth."

He chuckled. "I knew the truth the moment I saw the scar."

A silent moment passed between them, comfortable, but Sesshoumaru knew what was coming next. "Kouga was about to say something about me." he said finally, not wanting her to have to ask the question. She nodded in agreement. "Do you want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"You'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather it be from me." He sighed and leaned back a bit, bracing himself on his hands. "When I first came here, Kikyou was the one to try and pry me from my shell.

"We did ok, I guess, but I never could talk to her. Didn't even pass her notes or anything of the like. She spoke enough for both of us; I guess I thought she understood." He sighed. "I was wrong. She took in with another, but I didn't know about it. Told me she loved me no matter what, and turned right around and betrayed me. I didn't know.

"Not until I saw her with Inuyasha. They were going at it in the woods behind the school, and I thought he was raping her. Needless to say I beat the crap out of him. He looked like he'd been through the meat grinder by the time I was done.

"I found out later what had happened." He chuckled darkly. "I really was a fool. Of course, all everyone else knows is I attacked Inuyasha without reason. And I never could tell anyone why."

For a moment, Kagome was silent. When she spoke, her voice shook with barely controlled fury.

"Maybe I should have hit her with the Coke can instead of mud."

Sesshoumaru laughed, finding his mood lightened just a bit. He smiled at her as she twisted around and smiled back at him. Kirara stood to hunt fish in the glade.

He wasn't sure what made him move forward; later he would understand what had transpired, would know that even as he moved towards her, she was moving towards him. At the moment, all he could think of was her scent, her power, and the warmth she gave him every time she was near.

He kissed her.

/---/

AN: I just realized – seventeen chapters, no romance. Here's your romance. Hope that didn't take too long in coming. Things should move a bit faster from here on out – in case you can't tell, I'm trying to finish this one before I start anything new, so that way I'm only working on two stories that I can devote all my attention to.

Review, please!


	19. Dark Light

AN: Wow. First off, I just want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers. That's the fastest I've ever gotten that many reviews. And to show my gratitude, prepare for fluff.

**Dark Light**

Kagome was in an unusually perky mood that morning.

Despite the pouring rain outside, and her bruised cheek which chose this morning to start aching, she was happier than she had been in a long time. She had known her feelings towards Sesshoumaru were changing, becoming deeper, but she never realized that he was feeling the same towards _her!_ Pure luck, that's what it was. How often had she heard of people talk about being head over heels for someone, only to learn they couldn't care less? But he did care – he had kissed her!

Kagome wasn't one to indulge herself in girlish fantasies, but at the moment, she really couldn't help herself. It probably didn't help matters that it was ten o'clock already and she wanted to see Sesshoumaru. Miroku had said that he was still in the dorm, apparently in a music writing mood as far as he could tell. So Kagome had set off in search of him.

Music throbbed from within the dorm room. Kagome didn't bother knocking – she doubted Sesshoumaru would hear her over the commotion anyway – and simply unlocked the door and stepped in, waiting for him to notice her.

Sesshoumaru, of course, had no idea he had an audience. An electric guitar was held in his hands, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. He had written the song a good three weeks ago, and he was just now getting around to putting music to it. Now he thought he finally had it right, and was going over it again.

Kagome simply watched.

"_Shivers run through the spine / of hope as she cries / the poison tears of a life denied / in the raven black night / holding hands with / Dark Light / come shine in her lost heart tonight / and blind / all fears that haunt her with / your smile / Dark Light."_

He broke off, suddenly aware of the presence in his room. He looked up, expecting to see Miroku and ready to throw something at him, and almost dropped the guitar when he realized it was Kagome. "I didn't realize you were standing there." he stammered, sounding unsure of himself. Kagome smiled.

"I didn't realize you wrote songs." she said softly. "You're good."

He blushed lightly. "Thanks. You're the first person who's said that."

She gave him a look. "I take it that means I'm the first person who has heard you play." she guessed. She laughed at his sheepish look. "You really are good. Maybe next year you can play a song for the talent show."

"Kikyou would still win." Sesshoumaru pointed out, gesturing for her to come and sit beside him. "Besides, I really don't want anyone hearing me. It's a special thing."

This time Kagome blushed. "I didn't mean to intrude."

He shook his head. "No problem. So, what did you want to talk about?"

She sat beside him, shrugging a little. "I don't know. I just didn't feel like being alone. Sango is avoiding me now." she admitted. "It doesn't feel right without her in the dorm. I don't know." She turned slightly to look out the window. "If you don't mind me asking, who were you singing about?"

Sesshoumaru laughed a little. "At the time, no one in particular. The lyrics just came. Now, though, " and here he gave her an assessing look, as if determining how much he could tell her, "now I think it was about you."

She gave him a look before returning her gaze to the window. "Me? You didn't even know me back then."

"No. But that doesn't mean it wasn't about you."

There was a comfortable silence after that. There really wasn't much more to say, and nothing really needed to be said. They knew each other well enough by now to know what was wanted, needed, without the distraction of words that may or may not be true.

Kagome wanted Sesshoumaru's presence, needed it more than anything, especially after last night. She needed to know it hadn't all been a dream.

Sesshoumaru needed her warmth, needed to know if she really tasted as sweet as he remembered.

So it really shouldn't have surprised Naraku when he walked in the room to see Sesshoumaru practically on top of Kagome, taking his time tasting her. As it was, it took all his self-control not to jump in shock and run from the room. Instead, he quickly and quietly left, making a mental note to harass Sesshoumaru later for denying having felt anything more than friendship towards the girl.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was clearly aware that Naraku had spotted them. On the other hand, he didn't really care. He couldn't let up now; he wasn't quite satisfied, and Kagome showed no signs of ending the kiss.

Slowly, finally, he pulled back, smiling at her. Kagome stared up at him, a little breathless and her eyes clouded with enjoyment. She smiled back.

"What?" Kagome teased. "Satisfied already?"

He grinned back. "Don't tempt me." he mock-warned. "Did you sense him?"

"Naraku." she said with a nod. "If he wants to come in without knocking, he deserves what he gets." Sesshoumaru laughed at that.

"True." he conceded. "But right now I really want to kill him for interrupting." He sat up, allowing Kagome to push herself up on to her elbows. She was still grinning.

"I want to see that fight." she teased.

Sesshoumaru just smiled.

/---/

In the gym, under the cover of the sounds and mayhem of the other students, a gathering was taking place. Inuyasha, Kikyou, Hakudoshi, and Kouga all sat together on the bleachers, a little set apart from everyone else as they discussed their plans.

"What happened?" Inuyasha hissed. "I thought you said once they learned the truth of each other they would hate each other!"

Hakudoshi merely shrugged. "Apparently Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome are stronger than I first suspected." he admitted. "I won't underestimate him again. He'll need to be removed."

Kikyou stiffened. "I won't allow him to be killed."

"I never said killed. I said removed." Hakudoshi clarified. "I need Kagome, and I need her soon. Before he has the chance to replace my mating mark."

"He wouldn't mark someone so young." Kouga protested. "Sesshoumaru does have a sense of honor."

"He'll do it, if for no other reason than to protect her from me." Hakudoshi snipped. "I need to consummate our mating, and I need to do it soon. Once that happens, there will be nothing he can do about it. To kill me would be to kill Kagome, and he wouldn't do that. Not to his precious Kagome." Venom dripped from his words, making everyone flinch.

"You really hate Sesshoumaru, don't you?" Inuyasha commented.

"Don't you?" Hakudoshi pointed out. "After all, this was your idea, long before I ever came into the picture." Inuyasha nodded consent.

"All right, you'll get Kagome." he relented. "Tomorrow is Halloween. Kouga will sneak her away during the festival." Kouga nodded, his eyes gleaming.

"You can do whatever you want to her, but you cannot take her." Hakudoshi warned. "That will be my privilege alone."

Kouga grinned. "Yes sir."

/---/

AN: Two kissing scenes in a row. Don't expect any more anytime soon, its time to get back to the plot. Don't worry about this story ending anytime soon – I still have to get through Christmas, I think. Or maybe – aw, heck, review please!

Oh, and the song was Dark Light by HIM. Excellent song.


	20. Halloween Festival

**Halloween Festival**

Sesshoumaru tapped his foot impatiently, glaring daggers at Naraku. "Come on, demon." he snapped. "Let me pass."

Naraku grinned. "I can't. Kagome told me to hold you here until she was ready."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, but by now he was only mildly annoyed at his friend. After all, knowing Kagome, she had a perfectly logical – however twisted it may seem to him – reason for not allowing him into the room. He had wanted to see Kagome earlier that day, but both of them had classes and now really was his only chance, right before the festival. It was a costume party out in the woods, where the bonfires were held. It was freezing cold outside, just short of snowing, really, and Sesshoumaru had chosen his costume accordingly.

He was dressed as a demon lord, in a white kimono and hakama with a red geometric pattern across the shoulder and two swords belted to his waist with a purple obi. Black boots completed the costume. Naraku gave him an odd look. "Is that something you found in your closet?"

"Kinda." he admitted, smiling a little. "I stole it from my dad when he died. It's our heritage. Supposedly, we were descended from a demon lord from the feudal era. The suit is genuine." He gave a mock-bow.

Naraku laughed. "Hey, looks like the theme will be feudal times tonight." he joked. "Note my warlord attire."

"Yeah, you're the warlord encroaching on my lands and I'm the demon lord about to kick your sorry – "

"Hey guys!"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked past Naraku to see Kagome skipping along, dressed up in what could almost have been priestess attire. Almost, except for red hakama she wore black ones, with a black ribbon tied into her hair. Black lipstick and black nail polish completed the look. She carried over one shoulder a bow, the other a quiver full of arrows with the tips a venomous green. Sesshoumaru's smile turned into a smirk.

"I see you took the phrase 'dark priestess' literally."

Kagome laughed. "I see I dressed up well." she teased. "After all, what better priestess for a demon lord than a dark one?" Sesshoumaru chuckled and slid his arm around her waist. "Now, where are Miroku and Kagura?"

Naraku shrugged. "Miroku's with Sango – look for the feudal monk and demon slayer, that'll be them. Kagura said she'd meet me at the festival, though I don't know what she's dressing up as." At Sesshoumaru's look, he shrugged. "She said it was a surprise."

Kagome laughed. "That just means she wants to go for shock and awe. She's trying to impress you. How sweet."

"What about you and your dark priestess attire? Trying to impress Sesshoumaru?" Naraku teased back.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Nah. She's already done that."

Kagome blushed.

Suddenly Kagura appeared in front of them, laughing as Naraku jumped about a foot in the air. "Heya, stalker!" she said cheerfully. "Told you I'd meet you there!"

"Kagura, you about gave me a heart attack!" Naraku snapped, placing a hand over his heart. Still, he was grinning by the time he saw what the demoness was wearing. "Ironic, that I'm the warlord and you're the warlord's wife." he joked.

Kagura tossed her head in a ladylike fashion and grinned. "Well, I just aim to please." she teased back. "Or spread irony, whichever you prefer. Come on, guys, we're gonna miss all the fun! There's apple-bobbing and candy corn and jack-o-lanterns . . . " She continued on like that for the next three minutes it took them to reach the rest of the festival. Kagome chuckled and tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"I think she's more excited about this holiday than I am!" she whispered. Sesshoumaru grinned.

"From what I gather, Kagura's parents were pretty straight-laced." he whispered back. "They didn't like Halloween, because it dealt with ghosts and demons and the like."

Kagome stopped for a moment, and then shook her head. "But Kagura is a demon."

"She was also adopted by human parents."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Since you weren't around this morning, I've been hanging around with those two lovebirds." he commented dryly. "You learn a lot from eavesdropping. Now come on, they're leaving us behind." Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be led to the festivities.

Kagura was right. There were three apple-bobbing contests already in play, a massive bonfire burning cheerfully away in the center of the mess. On the other side of the clearing was a small group of girls giggling over what Kagome supposed was an Ouija board. She grimaced at that. She never did like those things. One could never tell what was listening in on the other side.

"Kagome, stay with me." Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

He didn't smile at the joke, and that worried her. "I can see Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Hakudoshi, but I can't find Kouga."

That sobered her up. "Hakudoshi's here?"

His eyes hardened at the tremor in her voice. "Yes, but we'll stay far enough away from them. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Kagome shuddered and moved a little closer to him.

"Well, no sense in worrying over it." she decided. "Come on, let's bob for apples. When we get some we can cut them open and divine our future."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but relaxed a little at the return of her usual cheerful nature. "Why would you want to know the future?" he wondered, sounding a little exasperated.

"I have no idea, but then again, I don't know how to read apple cores, either."

Sesshoumaru laughed at that.

/---/

Hakudoshi watched as the couple bobbed for apples, and did something with the cores. He was too far away to tell what exactly, but he could see the look of sheer peace on Kagome's face, and the contentment in Sesshoumaru's eyes. So different from the fear and blankness he was used to.

Anger burned through him. Kouga better hurry. He was getting tired of waiting.

/---/

Sesshoumaru was fuming.

How he had managed to get himself separated from Kagome, but in the mess of dancing bodies, it had been impossible to keep her with him unless he held on to her. He had been about to do just that when he realized she wasn't in sight.

He cursed under his breath. How could he be so stupid?

An ear-piercing scream filled the air, halting things for just a moment. Whispers circulated around the clearing, talk about the ghosts and how the scream was just one of them.

The sound had made Sesshoumaru's heart freeze.

It was Kagome, and it was coming from the glade.

/---/

She ran.

She really wasn't sure when she had lost Sesshoumaru in the crowd, or when she had become aware of Kouga just behind her, following her, but once full comprehension of the situation came crashing down on her, she ran. It didn't help Kouga any that it was starting to rain, washing away her scent, but it didn't help her that she was much slower than Kouga, and therefore at a disadvantage.

The thought of standing her ground and fighting passed through her mind, but first she needed to find a place where that really wouldn't hurt her if Hakudoshi caught up with them.

The glade. It was the first place she thought of.

"Kirara!" she called out desperately. "Kirara, get Sesshoumaru!"

She didn't know if her plea had been answered.

Suddenly she was on the ground, Kouga straddling her and leering into her face. The rain was pouring down now. She could hardly see.

But she could hear him as he spouted obscenities at her, cursing her for making him have to fight her to get her down. That was more than enough.

Soon he was spouting curses through a broken nose and a bloodied mouth.

Kagome was up and this time standing her ground. She was so close, but there was no more time to run. She recognized the tree with the claw marks in it, ones that she suspected Sesshoumaru left there to mark his sacred spot, but there was no time to hide. She could feel Hakudoshi standing just behind her. She spun around and ducked, just barely dodging the elder demon's blow.

"I see you've been improving." Hakudoshi said blandly. "Let's see just how good you are." With that he sank into a defensive posture.

Immediately Kagome could point out about six different ways his stance could be compromised. The fun part was trying to act on those weaknesses. Sesshoumaru could do it no problem, but did she know enough to take out this dangerous demon?

Inside, she chuckled. Why not?

Hakudoshi took a step forward, and Kagome met him with a side kick to the stomach. He doubled over and staggered back – after all, Kagome was used to sparring Sesshoumaru, who had to take a good deal of force before he would even begin to show pain. Hakudoshi just simply wasn't on Sesshoumaru's level.

He straightened quickly and came in again, throwing punch after punch and setting Kagome on the defensive. She watched as he stumbled on the uneven ground, and quickly dropped to the ground and swept her foot underneath him. It was the oldest trick in the book, but it worked – Hakudoshi was down and clearly winded.

Kagome sprang back to her feet and took her stance again. "You were saying something about me improving?" she commented dryly. "I'm not even winded."

Suddenly she stiffened, sensing Kouga standing back up again. She flinched. "Aw, crap."

"You are outnumbered." Hakudoshi pointed out. He took a step forward, Kagome flinched back –

and fell to the ground as Kouga slammed something heavy into the back of her head.

/---/

Sesshoumaru and Kirara were quick to find the fight. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome go down, completely unconscious, saw Hakudoshi flinch as he bent down and tore her shirt, saw the blood covering Kouga's face and still flowing freely from his nose and lips.

His last coherent thought was pride that his little priestess had fought back.

/---/

It took a lot to startle Taisho.

When he learned the truth of his brother, he was shocked. When he learned the truth of his son, he was devastated. But this –

this was beyond shocking.

Sesshoumaru stood in his office, having unceremoniously kicked open the door, and now stood before him with blood streaking his face and his eyes a deep crimson color. Blood stained his claws and the young girl in his arms, but Taisho knew instinctively that his nephew had not harmed her. Sesshoumaru held her tenderly, as one would a lover. He was careful, now that he was somewhere he recognized as safe, so as not to jostle his precious cargo.

That was shocking enough. But what left the older demon speechless was what happened next. Sesshoumaru stopped three feet from his desk, glared at him with cold, crimson eyes, and spoke, his voice harsh with anger and distain.

"_Now_ do you believe me?"


	21. Irrefutable Proof

AN: Wow, three hundred reviews! Thanks guys, I never thought this story would be that popular! In my gratitude, here's the next chapter.

**Irrefutable Proof**

Taisho couldn't even think for a moment. He had no clue what had happened to make Sesshoumaru lose control like that. The boy was still full demon, all rational thought – and therefore whatever it was that made him mute – was gone. He was capable of anything right now, including hurting Taisho if he thought the elder demon would hurt the girl in his arms. He was thinking quickly, trying to find a way to calm his nephew.

"Let's put her down on the couch, Sesshoumaru." he said quietly. "I need to look at her injuries."

"Use your nose, old demon." Sesshoumaru snapped, tightening his hold on the girl. "You know none of that blood his hers. Kagome must stay with me."

Taisho's patience broke. "What happened this time, little pup?" he snapped. "Were you mistaken as you were last time, when you nearly killed my son? Did another pay the price for your ignorance while she ran away from you to join with another? Do you not learn from your mistakes?"

Sesshoumaru growled, his demonic power rising in his anger, and Taisho knew he made a mistake. He took a step back.

"For your information," the pup snarled, "I know that Kouga kidnapped Kagome from the festival tonight and took her to Hakudoshi, and he attempted to rape her. It was only because she knew how to fight them that she lasted as long as she did. I got there just as Kouga knocked her out with a tree limb. Is _that_ proof enough for you?"

"That is only your version of events, what you wanted to see." Taisho said quietly. "Forgive me for not believing you, but Kikyou already tricked you once. What makes you think – "

"_Kagome is not Kikyou!"_

"Sesshoumaru?"

Both demons were distracted by the small, feminine voice that sounded from Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome was awake now, though a little disoriented, and looking up at the pup with such concern in her eyes that Sesshoumaru immediately relaxed, though the red never once faded from his eyes. She reached up and traced the markings on his face, wiping away the blood that had gathered there. "Did they hurt you, Sesshoumaru?"

He lifted her up a little and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent. Still untainted. He had arrived in time. "No, Kagome." he said softly. "They didn't hurt me, or you. It isn't too late yet."

Kagome nodded into his hair, relaxing against the demon she had come to trust and love. "Mr. Taisho," she said, her voice muffled by Sesshoumaru's hair, "will you please send someone out to check on Kouga and Hakudoshi? They might still be alive."

"Would you prefer they were?" was the neutral response.

Kagome chuckled darkly. "After everything they did to me, not really. I just don't want them to bleed out. That's not a nice way to die."

Against her skin, she felt Sesshoumaru smirk. He was enjoying this immensely, this intimate guesture with Kagome. Neither were aware of it, but a demon would only touch his intended in this manner. Taisho almost smirked at the sight. _I hope you treat each other well,_ he thought, _and I wish you luck._

"I will send Professor Kanna to check on them." he said simply. "But right now you must tell me what happened."

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, clearly irritated. His eyes were slowly turning back to their normal gold, but there was still enough of his true nature left to make him speak. "She doesn't have to do that now."

"But she does." Taisho countered. "If you killed those two, I need to know why. Kagome?"

The little priestess sighed, but calmly looked Taisho in the eye. "Kouga kidnapped me from the festival." she said tiredly. "He herded me towards Hakudoshi so he could rape me and make me his mate. He knows I won't let him take me willingly."

Taisho blinked in surprise. "Why would Hakudoshi want to do something like that?"

"Beats the fire out of me." she said dryly. "Why does anyone do anything? Maybe he thought I looked nice."

Sesshoumaru quickly took her hint. Taisho was not trusted, and therefore was not to know about what happened to her in the past. He agreed wholeheartedly. After all, who was to say he would believe them?

Taisho sighed. "Very well. I must go and talk to Professor Kanna now. Please stay here until I return." With that he left the room.

/---/

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch three hours later, Kagome lying with her head in his lap and sleeping peacefully. He let his fingers trail through her hair, knowing from experience that the action would not wake her. She needed the rest after what she had been through.

He suddenly realized that she was still wearing her costume, torn down the front, and exactly how indecent it looked. He adjusted her just enough so he could take off his outer kimono – even if it was wet from the rain – and wrapped it around her, covering the torn part of her haori. She smiled slightly and snuggled into it, absorbing the warmth that still clung to it from Sesshoumaru's body. He couldn't help but smile back.

He didn't really remember what he had done. Truth be told, he couldn't remember anything from when he first came across Kagome to stepping into his uncle's office. He didn't remember speaking to the demon, even though Kagome told him he had. It was all a blur until he became aware of Kagome in his arms, talking to Taisho. It was odd.

It wasn't that Sesshoumaru didn't understand what had happened, it was simply the fact that he had never lost control like that before. Not even when his father killed his mother in a drunken rage. Then again, it wasn't like his mother was attached to him. She had allowed the beatings, after all.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked up at Taisho, putting a finger to his lips in the universal symbol for quiet. Taisho glanced down at the girl, chuckling despite himself. "We found them in the forest. Hakudoshi will be fine, but he'll bear the scars for the rest of his life. Kouga – well, Kouga's dead. Apparently you snapped his neck. Tried to do the same thing to Hakudoshi from what he said, but he said he passed out right before you managed." He looked at Sesshoumaru carefully. "Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a sheet of paper. _I'm sorry I only killed Kouga._

"Don't get smart with me, boy! You do realize that only Kagome's story is keeping you from jail right now."

_But it won't put Hakudoshi away, will it?_

"Hakudoshi said it was a misunderstanding."

_Misunderstanding my arse. He would have killed her._

"He wasn't trying to rape her. He thought she wanted it. Apparently they've been flirting back and forth with each other during class and it got a little out of hand. He said when you showed up, he was apologizing when a tree branch fell. There was nothing to be done about it."

_It doesn't explain how her shirt was ripped._

"I assume the tree branch did that."

_She was hit in the back of the head._

"According to you."

_According to Kagome._

"She's playing you, Sesshoumaru! Just like Kikyou did. You're letting it happen again! You never spoke to anyone else after that; what is it about her that makes her so special?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding. _Watch her for a few days and you'll see._

With that he picked up Kagome and left.

/---/

AN: Ok, shorter than the last one, but here's the little interlude between major plot moments. Review, please!


	22. Desperate Measures for Desperate Times

**Desperate Measures for Desperate Times**

Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on Kagome the next day. By now everyone had figured out that Kouga was dead, but no one knew why. Sesshoumaru knew that Taisho would make it go as an unsolved murder, or an accidental death, whichever got the authorities to go away fastest. Still, more than one person figured out that Kagome was involved in some way, and they were avoiding her, or worse yet, taunting her.

Besides, Hakudoshi was still there. Damaged, yes, but still a threat. He would not leave his little priestess to that demon's mercy.

Miroku, Naraku, and Kagura were standing with him, standing easily against the wall of the science wing while helping him keep an eye on Kagome. She was too important to lose. "So," Naraku said finally, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Miroku muttered. "I mean, if the principal of the school doesn't believe us, then who will? We're between a rock and a hard place – we act, we will get arrested; we do nothing, Kagome could very well die. It's not much of a choice, is it?"

"Not really." Kagura said. "I may not have the experience you people do, but I do know one thing about bailing a friend out of trouble." Everyone turned to face her. "When you can't do anything yourself, play the distraction, and equip her to get herself out. Me and my friends used to do it all the time getting out of detention."

"It's an idea." Naraku said thoughtfully.

"It won't work." Sesshoumaru sighed. He turned his gaze back to Kagome, watching as she spoke with Sango. He was too far away to hear the words, but judging from the way Sango was crying, he suspected she was trying to apologize. Judging from Kagome's torn look, she was trying to decide if Sango was telling the truth. It was a sad state of affairs when you could no longer trust the one who used to be your friend. "Hakudoshi won't fall for it. He'll go straight after her."

"Then, what do you suppose we do?" Kagura snapped. "We can't just leave her undefended!"

"I'm not." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I have an idea, but it will only work with her permission." They stared blankly at him for a moment, and then Naraku gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious! You might as well mark her!"

"It will only be temporary." Sesshoumaru protested lightly. "You know I won't mark someone so young."

"What is he talking about?" Kagura asked Miroku quietly.

"No idea." Miroku whispered back. "But if Sesshoumaru is suggesting doing something, we must not fear for Kagome's safety. That's the only thing he has in mind." Kagura nodded. Naraku just glared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before surrendering with a sigh.

"All right, but what if she says no?"

"Then I'll think of something else."

/---/

That night Sesshoumaru found Kagome in her dorm room, music blaring from a CD player she had set up by her bed. Sesshoumaru didn't recognize the song, but it seemed to be Kagome's favorite; she kept playing it over and over again.

"_Sparkling angel, I believed you were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by my faith, I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse because I still remember."_

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She was singing softly to herself, most likely unaware of Sesshoumaru's presence. He was surprised when she turned and leaned into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and draw her closer to him. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, and all he could do was hold her. He hated the scent of her tears.

Finally, she calmed enough to speak to him. "I thought it was over." she whispered. "Even with him back, I thought that once he realized I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I never thought he'd come after me like that."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a moment, trying to figure out how best to explain. "Hakudoshi marked you as his, even if he never claimed you." he said slowly. "His instincts are driving him to complete the mating, before I get the chance to replace his mark. I'm his rival."

Kagome chuckled. "Two boys fighting over me." she joked weakly. "Who would have figured?" Sesshoumaru smiled softly.

"Do you want me to take away his mark?"

She froze. "You mean like, replace it?"

He shook his head. "No. You're too young for that. It's a pack marking, really. It will remove his mark temporarily, and it will prevent anyone else from being able to mark you without my permission. In demon families the father will place the mark on his daughter when she comes of age, to keep anyone from taking advantage of her." Kagome nodded understanding.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not likely. It doesn't require biting you."

She hesitated, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. He didn't rush her; it wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. If she agreed, she was trusting that he would protect her for the rest of her life. The bond would be permanent, but the masking of Hakudoshi's mark would only be temporary, for about a month at least.

Finally, she nodded. "Let's do it."

He nodded slowly. Carefully, he bit his tongue, letting his blood fill his mouth. He took her chin in his hand, lifting her head up a little as he bent down and kissed her, forcing her mouth open with the pressure of his. Blood filled her mouth, making her gag, but he wouldn't let her pull back. Gently, he reached forward with his free hand and stroked her throat, coaxing her into swallowing. She shuddered at his touch.

Slowly, he pulled back, his eyes tinted a light red. A smile spread across his face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She smiled weakly. "I feel . . . funny."

"That's the blood doing its job." he assured her. "You'll fall asleep in a little bit. When you wake up, the mark will be gone."

Kagome nodded as her body slowly went limp against his, the blood acting like an anesthetic in her system. "When I wake up," she murmured, "you'd better be here."

He smiled and adjusted her so she was lying on the bed and took his place beside her. "I will be."

/---/

AN: That was . . . odd. Yeah, he didn't have to kiss her – obviously demon fathers don't kiss their daughters like that – but the image came to mind a few days ago, and would not leave. Maybe one day once I learn how to draw properly, I'll turn this into a picture.

BTW: I'm on deviantart now! same penname. Let me know if you can find me on there, and please comment on my stuff. I have no comments! (pouts)


	23. In My Heart

**In My Heart**

Sesshoumaru woke in Kagome's dorm room, for a change of pace, feeling rather warm and content. Kagome was draped on top of his chest, the pirate Hello Kitty blanket wrapped snuggly around her and him. Her face was buried in his neck, his in her hair, and it was all he could do not to sigh in contentment and pull her closer. In the position they were in, it wouldn't take much to wake her.

Like, oh, say, Sango walking into the room and spotting them in said slightly compromising position.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango shrieked. "What did you two _do_ last night?!"

Miroku wasn't very far behind her. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, did we enjoy ourselves this afternoon?" he said with his typical lecherous grin. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and motioned for them to lower their voices. Kagome was starting to wake as the effects of his blood wore off.

"We didn't do anything." he said quietly. "Just because you two like to do it every time you turn around doesn't mean I like to." Sango gasped as she blushed. Miroku merely chuckled.

"Well, that's true, but – "

"MIROKU!"

"Sesshoumaru, shut them up." came the murmured response against Sesshoumaru's neck. He shivered as her lips moved against his skin. "I'm not quite ready to wake up yet." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle as he put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. He reached up with the other arm and pushed her hair back from her shoulder. The scar was gone, both the mark Hakudoshi left and the damage done by Kagome's acid. He smiled.

"It worked." he commented. Kagome smiled against his skin, her body relaxing even further as residual tension seeped from her. He turned his focus to the other two, lifting his face from her hair to speak to them. "I put a pack marking on her, to mask Hakudoshi's mating mark. It's only temporary, but it worked. She no longer has his mark."

"Will she be safe from him now?" Sango asked in a hushed tone.

"Until the mark returns, yes." Sesshoumaru assured her. "Until then, no male can touch her – intimately, at any rate – without my permission."

"Solves the problem of Inuyasha." Sango commented. "I heard he was going to 'get back at her' for what happened to Kouga. Apparently the two of them were tight."

"Yeah." Miroku added. "Somehow word about what happened got out, and now everyone is divided. Most people are just sorry Hakudoshi is still walking around."

"And others think that you should be arrested." Sango said with a shrug. "There are some in every crowd." She tactfully omitted the fact that she used to be one of them. Still, she was now back on speaking terms with Kagome, so Sesshoumaru was willing to let it slide for now. He'd have Naraku keep an eye on her just in case.

Kagome groaned and sat up, bracing herself against Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Am I supposed to feel this woozy?" she muttered, trying to wake up. The demon chuckled.

"Have you ever been under anesthetic?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. Give it a few hours, you'll be fine." She nodded and fell back against him, too tired to support herself. Softly, she whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. Confusion swept over him, but he nodded anyway. She smiled again and went limp against him, allowing him to hold her close as he spoke with the others.

It wouldn't be long now.

/---/

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked back to the glade, reveling in the light, misting rain that gave everything such a surreal feeling. Kagome's hand was clasped around her necklace, toying with it as if she were contemplating something she had yet to share with Sesshoumaru. For his part, the demon remained quiet, allowing the simple relief of knowing Kagome was reasonably protected to fill him.

"My mom gave me the necklace."

The demon turned to face her, confusion evident in his eyes. It was clear this was what she had wanted to talk to him about, in private, but what the necklace had to do with anything was beyond him. He didn't speak.

"She gave it to me a few months before she ran." the girl continued, her eyes clouding over as she remembered. "She said it had a protection charm in it, but it had to be given out of love, otherwise it wouldn't work. Apparently it was made with a fragment of the Shikon jewel, whatever that was. She never would tell me."

"The Shikon jewel is legendary among demons." Sesshoumaru explained quietly. "Supposedly it was created by the priestess Midoriko to pacify demons – purify them into being human, really. Midoriko never was fond of our kind. It has never been proven to exist though."

Kagome laughed. "I figured as much. In either case, it never worked for me. Mom never loved me, otherwise she wouldn't have abandoned me to that monster." She calmly pulled the necklace off, holding it up for him to see. It was a simple Celtic cross, but now he could see the shining ruby-colored stone in the center of it.

Reaching up, she hooked it around his neck.

"It will work for you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" he whispered.

Kagome's voice was as soft as the wind when she answered. "Because I love you. And for all you've done to keep me safe, I wanted to make sure you would survive this too. If the stone truly does exist, Hakudoshi won't be able to hurt you." She smiled up at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please, take it. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sesshoumaru simply stared at the necklace for a moment, confusion and joy washing through him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, pressing his lips against hers. The closest he could come to a thank you at the moment.

It didn't matter to Kagome. She understood.

She always did.

/--/

AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was giving me problems. It didn't help that I kept getting distracted by some other stuff I'm working on. Hope you liked this – the story is officially wrapping up. The ending is near.

Oh, and I don't own the song in the last chapter. That was "Angels" by Within Temptation. Review, please!


	24. Hand Basket

**Hand Basket**

It was storming, once again. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were trapped inside the dorm room, watching online videos on Miroku's laptop. Sango was with Kikyou and the other girls watching chick flicks. Naraku and Kagura were out who knows were, presumably enjoying each other's company. As for Kagome, she was running across the courtyard, trying desperately to reach Sesshoumaru before the power went out.

It most likely wouldn't happen, but it still was imperative that she reached that room before her hunter reached her. After three weeks of relative peace, it shouldn't have surprised her that something like this had happened. Now she was on the run.

Inuyasha was behind her, and gaining. Kagome didn't really know what he wanted from her, but seeing the look of utter hatred in his eyes when he found her in the gym, she knew she had to run. Even if she was pretty sure she could take him by now – Sesshoumaru had continued her training even after Kouga's death – she really did not want to fight him. There was still the off-chance that she would lose.

Kagome slipped and fell, scraping her knees on the wet cement. The stone wall was to her left, the dorm buildings to her right. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would be able to hear her in this mess, it was raining too hard, but Inuyasha was closing in on her, and she didn't have time to get to her feet. She was going to get caught.

The half-breed's clawed hands grabbed her wrists and slammed her face-first into the ground, bloodying her chin and lower lip. She cried out in pain.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

He sneered at her, grabbing her hair and jerking her head back up. "It's because of you that my friend is dead, you pain!" he hissed in her ear. "Now I'm going to have my revenge."

Her body was shaking in fear, but her voice was steady when she spoke. "If that's all you want, then leave Sesshoumaru out of this."

He laughed. "Sesshoumaru is just as bad as you. He deserved what my uncle did to him. He took Kikyou away from me – he's the reason she won't come back to me anymore. He took my love, and you took my friend. You will both pay." His voice was laced with pain, and Kagome almost felt sympathy for him. Almost.

She lashed out, snapping her leg up and kicking him in the butt. He released her out of shock and took a step back. She rolled over and kicked again, this time getting him right between the legs. Inuyasha folded like a deflating balloon.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, not bothering to wipe the blood away. Staggering a little, she began to run those last few feet to the dorm rooms. She was exhausted, gasping for air just to stand on her own feet. She wasn't going to make it.

"Sesshoumaru!"

/---/

Inside the dorm room, Sesshoumaru's head snapped up as he caught the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He didn't bother to offer Miroku any word of explanation as he stood and bolted from the room, determined to find Kagome. Miroku was hot on his heels, not even asking for any idea of what they were doing. Maybe the monk-in-training actually knew something was wrong. Sesshoumaru didn't know.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku called out, skidding to a halt a few feet from the stone wall. "Take a look!" He pointed at the slick ground in front of him, and Sesshoumaru kneeled down to look at the dark stain. His eyes darkened in anger.

"Blood." he confirmed. "Kagome must have been caught when she was coming back from the gym. Looks like she put up a bit of a fight too."

Miroku scowled. "But where did they take her?" he wondered. "They can't be planning to make her Hakudoshi's just yet; the mark still is gone." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"She's safe for now." he said, as if trying to assure himself more than Miroku. "We have a week to find her in."

"It would be easier if we could figure out where they could hide her." Miroku said, frustration obvious in his voice. "I mean, I don't know of any place on this campus that they can put a struggling girl where a teacher won't find her."

"Naraku will know of a place." Sesshoumaru said. "Come on, let's hunt him down."

/---/

Kagome couldn't tell if she was awake or not. It was pitch black, her hands tied behind her back, her ankles bound, and her mouth firmly gagged. More than that though, was the fact that she could tell her clothes had been torn. She didn't know how much she was wearing, exactly, only that she wasn't completely naked.

They were going for humiliation, apparently.

The smell of wet dirt permeated the air, as well as hay and . . . horse manure?

Her eyes widened in shock.

_Kaede!_

/---/

AN: Yes, shorter than my other chapters, but bear with me. This is the beginning of the end – there are at least three more chapters to go, not including the epilogue, so don't be too angry with me. Review, please!


	25. Pack Mates

**Pack Mates**

It was amazing how fast Sesshoumaru had organized his little pack, Taisho mused. Something had happened to Kagome – Taisho knew it from the moment he had lost sight of her in the rain three days ago – but he had simply imagined that the girl had gone to town and stayed with a friend, or something of the like. It would be just like a friend of Kikyou's to pull that kind of trick on Sesshoumaru, especially when it was so clear that the pup loved her. It was the one thing Taisho had not counted on.

He had never expected his nephew to fall for that mere scrap of a girl. Not after Kikyou.

Taisho watched them from his office window. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Miroku, Kagura, and Sango were sitting on and around the stone wall in the courtyard, talking non-stop, all with worried looks on their faces.

With his hearing, he could barely make out the conversation.

"Ok, so we've checked everywhere we could think of on campus." Naraku was saying. "Obviously she's not here. We would have found her by now, and there just isn't any more places to hide a body around here."

Sesshoumaru tensed at the word 'body'. "Then we'll just have to look off-campus." he said, anger and determination shining in his eyes. It still surprised Taisho that he was talking now, even if it was just to this little group of people.

Kagura muttered something under her breath. Whatever it was, it pissed Miroku off.

"No! We can't think like that!" he snapped, jumping to his feet. He was pacing now. "If we start thinking like that we might as well give up. We won't do her a lick of good if we even consider the possibility."

"But we do have to consider it." Sango said gently. "Consider, but not dwell. There's a difference, you know."

"I don't care." Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh, and even Taisho winced. "She's not dead."

"How do you know?" Naraku asked.

"The pack marking. I would know if she died. And he hasn't raped her. We've still got two days before his mark comes back. He can't touch her until then."

"That still doesn't protect her from – "

"Kaede!"

Everyone turned to look at Kagura. "What about Kaede?" Naraku demanded. "Do you think she can help us?"

Kagura grinned brightly. "No! Kagome is at Kaede's! Naraku brought me there a couple of weeks ago, and there's this old wine cellar in the barn. I almost put my foot through the door – that's the only reason I know it's there! I can show you where it is, real easy!" She was practically bouncing with energy, her eyes sparkling.

Sesshoumaru gave her a thoughtful look. "I never even thought of that, but she's right." he muttered. "Jinenji had a wine cellar for the longest time before he mated Kaede. They don't even go into that section of the barn anymore, so if she's there, there's no way Jinenji would have smelled her. It's perfect!"

Everyone grinned at that. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

Miroku spread his arms wide. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Taisho smiled to himself as he watched the pack leave the courtyard, not even bothering to keep a low profile as they raced towards their friend and fellow packmate. Sesshoumaru was right. Kagome was nothing like Kikyou – and very much worth his nephew's affections.

He turned his back on the window, his smile fading as a new look took over. "Kanna."

The professor walked into the room, curiosity written in her eyes. "Yes, Pa?"

Taisho smiled softly at his daughter. "Gather the others of my pack, the ones who are within easy reach." he commanded. "We have a job to do tonight."

Kanna grinned. "I take it we're finally making a move against Hakudoshi, eh?"

"Something like that. I'll explain once everyone is here."

"Got it, Pa." With that, she left to gather Taisho's pack, leaving the demon standing in his office, thinking hard.

/---/

AN: Uh. Once again, really short. Sorry about that. I will make the next one longer, you can guarantee that. Oh, and I'll explain more about Kanna's connection to Taisho in the next two chapters as well. Review, please – and name how many pages you want the next one to be, and I'll see what I can do. It should be the last chapter!


	26. Stand my Ground

**Stand my Ground**

Kagome was pissed now.

Apparently Hakudoshi was planning on having company, otherwise this wouldn't be happening so soon. He was going to complete the mark, she knew. He was going to rape her, mark her again as his mate.

Yet she wasn't scared. Sesshoumaru had provided her with more than enough protection in that pack mark he left on her. The scar had yet to return, so it was still in effect. She would be protected from Hakudoshi's advances for the time being.

Right now she was just pissed. Inuyasha had her wrists bound behind her back, she was wearing a tank top that was only held together with a few threads, and she was still wet and cold. Not the best condition to be in. More than that, she could still feel the bruises Inuyasha had left on her. Only his crooked nose was any consolation on that matter. She had busted him up pretty good when she had fought back.

Hakudoshi glared at her. "I want to know something, witch." he hissed. "Why is it that I can't touch you? I would have taken you sooner, while you were still asleep, but I couldn't. What kind of charm do you use to protect yourself?"

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru? I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you – after he kills you."

"You hold far too much faith in that insolent pup."

"You're not much more than a pup yourself, Hakudoshi." she spat. "And don't forget – I can take you. I'm strong enough to do it."

He chuckled darkly. "I have no doubt of that. If Kouga hadn't interfered when he had, I would have been the one dead. It doesn't matter though. I won't make the same mistake twice." With that he stepped closer and punched her in the stomach. Kagome doubled over, coughing as she fell to her knees. Inuyasha gave her ropes a sharp jerk, forcing her painfully to her feet. She gritted her teeth, determined not to cry out. She would _not_ let them get the better of her. She was stronger than that.

She had to be.

"Inuyasha, put her back in the cellar. Fill it with water this time. After a few moments, she will be more willing to cooperate."

Kagome felt him jerk in surprise. "Hakudoshi, that's even crueler than something I would do!" he exclaimed. "You want to make Sesshoumaru madder at us than he already is?!"

Hakudoshi glared at him. "Don't question me, Inuyasha."

"_**Drop her."**_

That voice made Hakudoshi and Inuyasha jump, but Kagome just smiled as she looked up.

Sesshoumaru stood there, his markings ragged and his eyes blood red. His fangs had grown longer, as had his claws. It was clear he was ready for battle, and in that moment he had never looked so _beautifully feral._

She stood straight once again. Now she had a reason to stand her ground.

/---/

It hadn't taken them long to reach Kaede's farm. Naraku had instructed the couple to stay inside. The last thing they needed was more demons involved in the fight. Bad enough that Sesshoumaru and Naraku, each who had an emotional tie to the girl, were going to be there. Kagura, at the very least, was female – while her instincts to protect her friend were just as strong, they manifested in a different way. She would not be a danger to anyone.

Sesshoumaru had unleashed his demonic side by the time they reached the farm. He needed to talk, to be able to tear Hakudoshi down like he hadn't been able to do the first time, and besides, there was no way he could rein in his anger and fear.

It was fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Hakudoshi had been shocked, but now he was starting to regain his footing. "She is mine, Sesshoumaru. I claimed her first." he bragged.

Crimson eyes narrowed in disgust. "Against her will." he spat out. "Let her choose who she will – besides, you cannot touch her."

"I've noticed." came the drawled response. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?"

"I protect my pack, Hakudoshi. My instincts aren't that weak."

Hakudoshi merely smiled. "You won't do anything, Sesshoumaru. If anything, you will submit to me peacefully. One wrong move – " he motioned towards Kagome – "and I'll kill her. Pure and simple."

"I hope I get to smear your guts across the sidewalk." Kagome muttered, adding on a few rather descriptive words to the statement. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, waiting to see where this one went. "I mean, seriously, I find out you're planning on raping me, so I run away. Now you've finally tracked me down, and I find out that you're planning on doing it AGAIN! Honestly, don't you have any decency _at all?_"

Inuyasha jerked on her ropes again. The smell of burned flesh stained the air as he screamed, stumbling away from the girl. Sango quickly darted forward, along with the rest of the group.

Sango and Miroku went to Kagome, the others unable to do anything at the moment. Her powers were flaring, out of her control, and it was all she could do to keep it away from her friends. "What's happening?"

"Your powers are reacting to the situation." Miroku said calmly, taking a small pocket knife and cutting through the ropes. "Don't worry about it – if you don't want it to harm someone, it won't."

Kagome looked up at the others. Sesshoumaru had taken on Hakudoshi, while Naraku and Kagura were facing off against Inuyasha. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

_Stand my ground / I won't give in / no more denying / I got to face it_

"Sesshoumaru, stand down!" she called out, staggering to her feet. Slowly, she stepped forward, drawing the attention of the two demons.

"Kagome, get back!"

"No, Sesshoumaru." she said quietly. "Not this time. This is my battle." She looked Hakudoshi dead in the eye, and everyone but him was surprised by what she said next.

"I will be the one to end this."

/---/

AN: Obviously not the last chapter. What happens next? Review, and I'll put up the next chapter.


	27. My Last Stand

**My Final Stand**

Hakudoshi nodded grimly, all pretenses gone. He knew she was strong enough to take him, and with her powers so haywire, she could just purify him before he even had the chance to touch her. Still, he would fight, and he would kill her. She was strong, but if she didn't purify him, she wasn't strong enough.

"I suspected you would say as much." he said sourly. "You always were too honorable for your own good."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't toy with me, Hakudoshi. I'm not your plaything anymore, and I'll prove it here and now."

"I'll kill you."

"Maybe. But if I don't kill you, Sesshoumaru will. You won't leave here either way."

Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant, causing Miroku and Sango to back away. He was still fully youkai, his blood raging with the urge to protect his pack mate. "Kagome," he whispered gently, "you don't have to do this."

"I do." she whispered back, tracing her fingers across his now-jagged markings. He could scent no fear on her. "I am so sorry, but this has to be my battle. You've done so much for me already, but if I'm not the one to do this, I will forever be his slave. Do you understand?"

He understood, but oh, how he hated it. "You will not die." he said firmly.

She smiled. "No. Not with you here."

He nodded and backed away, allowing her to approach Hakudoshi. Her fists were clenched, her eyes narrowed, and with her power flaring around her, Sesshoumaru could only think of one thing . . . _beautiful._

Hakudoshi grinned. "Finally." he hissed. With that, he charged her, and the battle began.

/---/

Taisho and the others arrived barely in time for the battle. It was clear it had been progressing for quite some time – Sesshoumaru was pacing, his crimson eyes keeping watch over Kagome as she faced off against Hakudoshi; Sango and Miroku were attempting to keep Kaede and Jinenji in their house and away from the danger.

Naraku and Kagura were facing off against Inuyasha. The half-breed was giving them a run for their money, but there was only so much one bully could do against two people who had finally had enough.

Taisho was surprised Miroku wasn't involved in that fight. After all, he had been the one Inuyasha had loved to torment throughout high school and elementary school.

Kanna spoke first. "What do we do, Pa? She could get killed."

"There's not much we can do, child." he murmured. "Just watch."

"I hate watching." Kaguya growled, digging her human nails into her palms. She may have been human like Kanna, but she was full of fire. On Taisho's other side, a young demon spoke.

"The priestess will win this one." Shion said confidently. "Sesshoumaru will not allow her to fail."

Taisho nodded. "And so it all ends now."

/---/

A fierce uppercut set Hakudoshi stumbling backwards. Kagome didn't waste any time, pressing her advantage, trying to knock him down before he could get up and hurt her again.

Images flashed through her mind even as tears blinded her vision as she continued to press forward, her hands glowing with her powers. She didn't realize that she was slowly purifying him to death, had no clue that he couldn't even scream now.

He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. In a flash, Sesshoumaru streaked over to her, catching her before she could hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru was too far gone now to think clearly, to remember that he had promised Kagome to let her fight this. She was drained, her face pale and slick with sweat, and set his blood to boiling. He wanted to end this, now, while he still could and not kill any more people than necessary in the process.

Kagome stirred, attempting to sit up. "Sesshoumaru . . . I need . . . to end it."

"No." he growled out.

"Please . . . ."

"NO!" He pulled her closer to his chest, taking advantage of her weakness. "The battle is already won. Even if he walks away now, he will die soon. You have inflicted too much damage for him to survive." He took a step back from the staggering Hakudoshi, snarling a warning to the other demon before turning his attention back to Kagome. She mouthed something, her consciousness fading fast, but he understood.

With one hand, he summoned his poison whip and ended it quickly. Hakudoshi fell to the ground, pierced through the heart.

He ended it painlessly, like she wanted.

The red was finally starting to clear from his eyes, revealing his normal shade of gold. He fell to his knees, the strain of holding himself back finally getting to him as his strength drained away. He clung to the small form in his arms, burying his face in her hair and taking in her scent.

She was safe. She would heal.

And now everything could go back to normal. The past was once again the past.

/---/

AN: YES! Another chapter down! Two more left to go! Review, please!


	28. You're the One

AN: This is the last official chapter of this story. The next one is an epilogue. Chances are, no sequel, but you never know what the inspiration faerie may smack me upside the head with. I'm getting tired of Inuyasha fanfics, so now I'm branching out into DragonHeart. So be on the lookout for that if you like the movies. Now, on with the story!

**You're the One**

Two weeks.

Kagome had been asleep for two weeks, only the steady rise and fall of her chest indicating that she had any life in her left at all. She had used up too much strength fighting Hakudoshi off. She was currently in Kaede's room, peaceful and undisturbed. Kaede only bothered her when she gave the girl a sponge bath.

Hakudoshi was gone, the body unclaimed in the morgue. If Taisho had his way, he would stay like that until the older demon had the full story from his nephew. No sense in getting the boy arrested for something that in all likelihood wasn't his fault. He had seen the cruelty the dead boy had dealt the little priestess in his last moments of life. Taisho suspected that, for once, Sesshoumaru knew what he was talking about.

No one had seen Inuyasha in quite a long time. Not since that night, which might have been more for his protection than anyone else's. Last time anyone saw the boy he had been frozen in place by one of Miroku's sutras. Apparently he was better with his spiritual powers than anyone thought.

The only other permanent resident at the farm, even though the others came by to visit on a regular basis, was Sesshoumaru. He refused to leave the girl, knowing that once she woke up, she would freak if he wasn't the first person she saw. It was a ritual of theirs – if one fell asleep with the other, that was how they would wake. No matter how long it took. Sesshoumaru would not leave her.

He was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at the young girl and praying to the gods that she would wake up soon. It was driving him mad with worry, not knowing if she would survive the next night.

"Sesshoumaru."

He stiffened as Taisho walked into the room and stood across from him, staying a respectful distance from the bed. He had seen Sesshoumaru's instincts in action, and he had no desire for the pup to feel his intended was threatened. The boy looked up at him, his gaze clearly asking his question.

"I need to talk with you. But in order to do that you must talk with me. No paper. I know you can do it. I've seen you talk with Kagome all the time." He cocked his head to the side. "What makes me any different?"

Taisho watched with interest as Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, steadying himself. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why Hakudoshi attacked Kagome. Why Inuyasha even had anything to do with it. And why Kikyou is currently downstairs harassing Kaede about coming up here to see you. Something about apologizing and wanting a second chance."

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "The wench wants a second chance with me? So that's what started this whole mess." He looked up at his uncle, his eyes dark with pain and anger. "It was Inuyasha and Kikyou that started this. You know that much. Hakudoshi was just fuel to the fire."

"But why did Hakudoshi want to attack Kagome?" Taisho pressed.

Sesshoumaru looked away. "I'm not the only one who has suffered by the hands of others, Uncle." he said quietly. "I won't tell you any more. That's Kagome's secret."

There was a pause. "Are you going to talk to Kikyou?"

"If I even so much as look at the witch now, I'll probably kill her."

"I can understand that."

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, his eyes hard. "Can you really? Do you really know what it's like; to have the one you love targeted and know its all because of a mistake you made years ago? That's really what this is all about. Kikyou is mad that I finally saw her for what she was. She wanted to get rid of Kagome, especially after I started taking an interest in her. It was jealousy all along." He cut himself off and turned back to look at Kagome. He reached out and ran his fingers gently across her face, reveling in the warmth he could feel returning to her. She would get better.

Taisho studied him a moment longer. "I know what you feel for the girl." he said quietly. "I know I am not your father, and I know I have not been much of an uncle to you, but if you ever have need of me for such matters, do not hesitate to ask. I helped Shion when he wanted to mate Kanna."

Sesshoumaru gave him a look. "Uncle, if that had been the case, Shion would be six feet under." he commented dryly. "And you would be laughing."

Taisho laughed at that. "True." he admitted. "But he is my son now – a part of my pack, as much as you are. I take care of them."

"Like I do mine."

There was a smile on his face, small and almost undetectable until you saw it sparkle in his eyes. He turned his focus back to Kagome. "How did you come by your pack, anyway?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, if it was anything like how I found these guys, it must be one heck of a story."

Taisho grinned. "I took care of Kanna when she was just a child, long before Inuyasha was born. Kaguya was her friend from grade school, and she spent so much time with Kanna that it was only natural to take her in. As for Shion – " here he chuckled to himself, his voice full of mirth – "He challenged me for Kanna's hand. I laid him out, of course, but still let him have her. I believe his exact words were 'One day I'll be strong enough to kick your butt'. I told him he may get strong enough for it, but he better get smart enough not to do it."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Sounds like an adventure."

Taisho nodded. "It was. I'll leave you two now." With that he turned and walked away.

/---/

He woke the next morning with Kagome's small body pressed tightly against his, held in his protective embrace. Her head was tucked under his chin, her breath ghosting over his chest. It was all he could do not to growl in contentment.

Because his senses told him she had woken up just a few moments before he had.

"Sesshoumaru?" He pulled back a little bit, allowing her to look him in the eyes. She smiled softly, weakly, and buried her face in his neck again. "Thank goodness. I was worried."

"You had me worried too." he said dryly. "It's been two weeks."

"Two weeks?" she gasped. "No wonder I'm hungry."

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. He was hungry as well, but more than that – he didn't want to move. It felt – right, being here, with her in his arms. He didn't want it to end.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome! Get your butts down here – Kaede's making breakfast!" Naraku's voice carried through the room, making Kagome wince. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her with one arm as he reached for a pillow with the other.

He took aim.

Naraku poked his head through the door. "Come on, you two, we – "

_Bull's Eye!_

Naraku grabbed the pillow from the ground and chunked it back at Sesshoumaru, taking care not to hit Kagome. "You'll pay for that one." he laughed.

"Just get out. Your timing sucks."

Naraku laughed as he finally left the room. Kagome chuckled.

"He's a pain." she murmured. "But we love him anyways."

"That's debatable." Sesshoumaru muttered darkly. He adjusted his hold, lifting her just enough for him to bend down and kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, allowing him to deepen it and taste her more thoroughly. Still sweet.

He pulled back for a moment, looking down at her. "You know I love you, right?"

She grinned. "The whole time." she teased. "You're just that easy to read."

He smiled back and gently lifted her into his arms. "Come on. Breakfast is calling our names."

It would be a while before she was fully healed, but he would stay with her until she was. Nothing would happen to her while he was there. He couldn't afford to lose this girl. She was too precious to him.

They all were.

His pack.

/---/

AN: Ok, it's POLL TIME!

Which would you prefer –

a) a sad/happy ending, or

b) a happy ending?

The difference being a said/happy ending would hold a sad event, but would not be a bitter ending. I can't stand those.


	29. Epilogue New Beginnings

**Epilogue – New Beginnings**

It was a pretty big crowd, Kagome had to admit. She was surprised at how many people decided to show. After all, this would be their debut concert.

It had taken them six months to get everything set up. Six months to commemorate the awful day two years ago, when they had faced their past and destroyed it. It deserved something to celebrate it.

So today they celebrated. Today they completely left the past behind.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her with concern. Even after a full year, he still would only speak freely with her. He still wasn't completely healed.

Neither was she. "I'm fine." she said quietly. "Just nervous. I'm not used to the spotlight."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "This from the girl who dances in the rain?" he commented skeptically. Kagome laughed.

"This is different."

"Not so much." He pulled her into a one-armed hug, silencing any further protests. "They are all just raindrops. Their noise is merely thunder." He stepped back and handed her a mike. "There is no stage. There is no crowd. There is just us."

She smiled. "Thank you."

That was all they had time for. Kagome was Sesshoumaru's backup singer, Sesshoumaru and Miroku were on guitars, Naraku played the drums, and Sango and Kagura were on various forms of piano. Everything was set, and it was time to go.

Taisho stood on the stage set up in the cafeteria, a look of pride in his eyes. "I now present to you, our very own band, The Survivors!"

Kagome smirked. The past may be left behind, but it would never be forgotten.

Sesshoumaru toyed a moment with his guitar. Contrary to what he had told Kagome, he was scared as well. No one but her had ever heard him sing. This was a first. for all of them.

He began the song.

"_Change my attempt / good intentions_

_Crouched over / you were not there / living in fear / but signs were not really that scarce / obvious tears but I / will not / hide you through this / I want you to help them / please / see / the bleeding heart perched on my shirt._

_Die! Withdraw/ hide in cold sweat / quivering lips / ignore remorse / naming a kid / living wasteland / this time / you tried / all that you can turning you red!"_

It was definitely a different song. Kagome and Sango had written the lyrics. After all, if they were going to celebrate their freedom, they were going to make sure others knew what they had gone through. Kagome joined in, adding her clear, strong voice to his soft, deep one.

"_Change my attempt good intentions / should I? could I/ here we are with your obsession / should I? could I?"_

This time Sesshoumaru dropped out, allowing Kagome to take the floor.

"_Crowned / hopeless / the article read living wasteland / this time you've tried all that you can / turning you red / but I will not / hide you through this / I want you to help!_

_Change my attempt good intentions / should I? could I/ here we are with your obsession / should I? could I?"_

They both stopped this time, taking a back seat as Naraku abandoned the drums and stepped forward, lending his strong voice to the song. It made for an interesting impact on the crowd to say the least. They were stunned.

"_Heave the silver / hollow silver / piercing through another victim / turn and tremble / be judgmental / ignorant to all the symbols / blind the face / with beauty paste / eventually you'll one day know!_

_Change my attempt good intentions / limbs tied / skin tight / self inflicted / his perdition / should I? could I?"_

The crowd began to cheer, getting into the music as well as the message. Kagome grinned at Sesshoumaru, the euphoria beginning to set in. They were actually doing it.

Inuyasha was in the crowd, Sesshoumaru noticed, but he wouldn't tell the others about it. He could also see Kikyou, her anger and jealousy apparent as she watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru's easy relationship with a wistful smile. If only it were her.

He was glad it wasn't. Kagome was nothing like Kikyou.

The song ended, and the crowd exploded into cheers and demands for more. The others abandoned their instruments and joined the two at the front of the stage. They all took a bow.

"I'd say were a hit." Miroku commented.

Kagura, being the closest, Gibbs-slapped him. "That's an understatement." she laughed. "I'd say we're a huge hit!"

"Yeah," Naraku said, his eyes alight with joy. "And this is only the beginning."

Sesshoumaru smirked, putting his arm around Kagome and rubbing his thumb against the fresh mark on her neck. "Indeed."

**The End**

AN: Finally! I finally finished this story! Just to let you know, this is version 5.0 of this chapter. I have never had a chapter give me so many problems before! Ah, well, hoped you liked it. Oh, and the song is "Wasteland" by 10 Years. Gotta love that song!

Until next time, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
